Human frontier
by pf59
Summary: Atlantis va devoir aller là où ils n'ont encore jamais été pour affronter une terrible menace. Après de nombreuses péripéties, voici le dénouement dans ce chapître 11 l'ultime.
1. CH1 Signal

Human frontier

Titre: Human frontier

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame, adventure.

Rated: T par sécurité.

Disclaimer: Toujours rien. Pas à moi.

Note: Ma deuxième fic intitulé "Human frontier". Titre donc issu cette fois du Melodifestivalen 2010 (soit la sélection Suédoise pour l'Eurovision 2010) et du chanteur Neo (qui me fait penser à Mika dans sa voix). Une fic de bonne qualité j'espère. Elle fera 10 ou 11 chapîtres (écrits entièrement: 2,5 et évènementés: 10 mais presque fini. J'ai un peu de mal avec la fin mais ça devrait passer). Pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographes involontaire. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.

* * *

___Human frontier: chapître 1 "Signal"___

* * *

Galaxie de Pégase...petite planète tranquille...planète en majeure partie océanique où a attéri il y a 2 mois, la cité d'Atlantis revenue de son voyage sur Terre. le CIS avait voulu maintenir l'activitée dans Pégase et Atlantis risquait à tout instant d'être découvert sur Terre. Evidemment il avait fallu faire évacuer les environs lors de son décollage c'est à dire quelques centaines de kilomètres soit disant une bombe nucléaire devait être désamorcée puis envoyée dans l'espace pour être détruite. Enfin bref, la cité coulait des jours heureux sur sa petite planète. A l'intérieur, tout était calme. Tout? Non car une partie des fans de sport auto était réunie dans un couloir de la cité où deux petites voitures concourraient sur un circuit faite à la va vite dans le couloir avec des objets amovibles. La voiture jaune, celle de Rodney, était devant la bleue, celle de Sheppard. Les paris étaient ouvert et aux vues des améliorations faites par Rodney, tout le monde ou presque avaient parié pour Rodney (seulement les scientifiques) et les militaires avaient parié sur Sheppard. La voiture de Rodney approchait du dernier virage lorsque la voiture de Sheppard oublit le freinage et envoie la RM Racing (comme l'appelait Rodney) dans le mur. Sheppard fit redémarrer la voiture et franchit la ligne en vainqueur.

-J'ai gagné mon pari!!! S'écria Zelenka en levant les bras alors que Rodney se tourna fou de rage vers le vainqueur et aussi son agresseur.

-Hey c'était pas du jeu, râla le scientifique Canadien.

-Je savais plus où étais le frein désolé. Tenta le chef militaire de la cité mais le perdant était en plus mauvais.

-A gauche c'est pas compliqué! S'emporta-t-il.

-Eh oh Jacques Villeneuve du calme, c'est juste une course, fit John un peu énervé contre l'attitude de son ami.

-Juste une course? Mais vous avez gagné les 3 premières déjà, lui rappela le chef du département scientifique.

-C'est pas ma faute si vous savez pas où regarder, signifia le colonel.

-Oui mais..., c'est à ce moment que Rodney se souvint de l'éclatement de joie de Zelenka.

-Vous aviez parié sur lui? Fit-il en se retournant vers lui pour le regarder avec un regard noir.

-J'ai déjà perdu pas mal d'argent en misant sur vous! Je suis plus intelligent qu'on ne le croit!

-Hé hé c'est pas moi qui a confondu le bouton enregistrer avec effacer, dit-il sarcastique.

-*Le Docteur Mckay et le Colonel Sheppard sont demandés en salle de contrôle les interrompit Mckay.

* * *

___en arrivant à la salle de contrôle___

* * *

Le Colonel Sheppard écoutait toujours les plaintes du Docteur Mckay lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle au bout de quelques minutes de marche. C'est que la cité était grand et que les téléporteurs sont pas mis à chaque intersection de couloir.

-Tricheur! Se plaignit une nouvelle fois le scientifique alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers Woolsey qui se trouvait lui-même à côté de Chuck.

-Vous voilà enfin, fit le commandant d'Atlantis.

-Il y a loin d'où on était! La cité n'est pas un appart! Grogna le scientifique un peu furax (pour pas changer).

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda le chef militaire de la cité un peu inquiet.

-Nous avons détecté un signal subspatial il y a quelques minutes, leur indiqua le type aux lunettes.

-Ca provient d'une planète...P3X122! On l'a visité il y a 3 ans elle est pas dangereuse même inhabitée, décrit Rodney.

-Alors pourquoi un signal?

-C'est Todd! Je viens de reconnaître sa signature, expliqua le scientifique.

-Todd? Vous êtes sûr? Demanda RW.

-Non non je dis pas comme ça, ironisa le Canadien. Mais bien sûr que je le suis! S'emporte une nouvelle fois le Canadien très irrité et irritable.

-Avec votre accord j'aimerai y aller avec mon équipe, demande le chef militaire au boss d'Atlantis qui acquiesça la tête.

-Dans 20 minutes! Vous irez avec SGA2 et 5!

-Je préfèrerai y aller avec mon équipe simplement! Si on est trop nombreux Todd va pas être content, signala le militaire alors que Woolsey le considéra un moment.

-Bien! 20 minutes! Répondit RW alors que Rodney se dirigea vers la sortie en prenant son ordinateur portable.

-J'ai le temps d'aller manger vous venez? Fit celui qui avait le plus gros appétit de SGA1 c'est à dire le petit Rodney.

-Merci Docteur Mckay mais j'ai du travail qui m'attends, déclina le dégarni alors que Rodney se retourna.

-C'est pas à vous que je parlais! Grogna de nouveau le scientifique alors qu'il se tourna vers Sheppard.

-Autant pour moi! S'excusa Richard en tournant les talons et prenant la direction de son bureau.

-C'est bien parce que vous avez perdu, souria John alors que son ami le fusilla du regard.

* * *

___pendant ce temps___

* * *

Teyla et Ronon méditaient tranquillement dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils étaient assis jambes repliées croisées. Teyla se concentrant sur Ronon, et Ronon se concentrant pour ne pas s'endormir. Ils avaient entamé un rituel deux fois par semaine. Ronon s'endormait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il avait même quitté sa séance en douce et Teyla ne s'en était rendue compte que quelques minutes après. L'Athosienne n'était pas non plus exemptée car elle a, elle aussi, tenté de s'endormir durant une de leur séance. Là tout se passait bien, la séance venait de commencer lorsque le Colonel Sheppard lui signala le compte rendu simple et rapide de leur mission et qu'ils devaient être devant la porte dans 20 minutes.

* * *

___???___

* * *

Dans ce qui semble être un vaisseau spatial de haute technologie, une personne étrange aux longs cheveux de sexe féminin était seule dans ce qui laissait transparaître comme son bureau. Elle se fit interrompre par un bruit sonore venant d'une cloison. Cette personne aux longs cheveux s'exclama:

-Ouverture de la porte! Dit-elle alors que la porte - ou cloison - s'ouvrit laissant apparaître ce qui faisait penser à une personne de sexe masculine. Ce dernier s'avança et s'inclina devant elle.

-Ma reine! Nous avons enfin eu les informations que nous voulions, s'exclama le type alors qu'il se redressait.

-Et? Demanda la reine en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

-L'Asgard que j'ai sondé m'a appris qu'Atlantis était toujours intacte et j'en ai déduit qu'elle s'était posée sur une autre planète cepandant j'ai senti qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir ma réponse qu'il y a eu un...accident, expliqua le monsieur.

-C'est pour ça que noue ne l'avons pas détecté la dernière fois! Et où se trouve-t-elle, fit-elle en lui faisant face de nouveau.

-A ces coordonnées ma Reine! Dit-il en lui donnant un cadran qui afficha la planète.

-Est-ce que notre arme est prête? Demanda la femme aux longs cheveux.

-Presque ma Reine! Fit le type de sexe masculin.

-Bien! Prévenez-moi dès qu'elle sera prête. Nous avons attendu si longtemps, déclara la Reine.

* * *

___20 minutes plus tard___

* * *

L'équipe de Sheppard attendait aux côtés de Woolsey. La porte était activée. Mckay avait ses yeux rivés vers son écran.

-Le malp est passé! On reçoit les premières données! Qualité de l'air bonne, température 20°, taux de CO² parfait. L'environnement est viable et Todd...est seul devant la porte! Expliqua le scientifique.

-Bien! Allez-y, ordonna RW alors que Sheppard et son équipe sortirent de la partie "console" de la salle de contrôle et descendent les escaliers centraux. Ils arrivent devant la porte. Sheppard se tourna vers son patron. Ce dernier, alors placé sur la rembarde, acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Sheppard acquiesça plus sérieusement et ils franchirent la porte.

Arrivés sur la planète, Sheppard et son équipe fit rapidement l'état des lieux. le soleil était resplendissant et la chaleur était proche des 20° c'est à dire idéale. Toujours armés, ils retrouvèrent Todd en face de la porte en s'avançant vers eux. Todd éleva sa voix.

-Je vois que vous avez reçu mon signal Sheppard, salua Todd s'approchant en souriant un peu.

-On passait dans le coin alors on s'est dit "si on venait rendre visite à un vieil ami"? Ironisa le chef d'équipe.

-Bonjour Sheppard! Salua officiellement le Wraith de la tête et avec un micro sourire.

-Ouais salut aussi! Fit-il alors que lui et son équipe se stoppèrent face à lui.

-Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi prudent, souria l'ami en regardant le malp.

-Alors que nous vaut l'honneur de vous voir? Demanda l'impatient scientifique qui voulait rentrer le plus vite possible.

-Bonjour à vous aussi Docteur Mckay! Salua de la tête le Wraith.

-Oui oui alors?

-Rodney! Râla la jeune Athosienne.

-Quoi? C'est pas ma faute si John a gâché mon flan? Se plaignit le Canadien.

-Je suis ici parce que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous ainsi que pour moi, fit Todd en baissant la tête.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta le colonel en le fixant l'air soucieux envers celui qui est devenu au fil du temps, malgré les épreuves, son ami.

-Comme vous le savez au sein de mon Alliance, j'avais une place importante en son sein et les reines avec qui je collaborais ont voulu jeter un oeil sur mes activitées récentes et ont découvert l'expérience du rétrovirus dont elle en avait interdit l'utilisation et l'accord disant que cela donnerait la mort aux Wraith et d'une certaine manière, elles ont eu raison étant donné l'état du vaisseau, expliqua Todd destabilisé mais gardant toujours un brin d'humour Wraith. Elles étaient donc au courant de ce qui s'est passé et de mon intention de retenter l'expérience. Elles m'ont convoqué et ont décidé..., Todd marqua un temps, de m'exiler à vie de la communautée Wraith!

* * *

A suivre!!!

* * *

Eh bien c'est parti pour cette fic. L'échiquier commence lentement à se mettre en place. Doucement. Une question reste dans votre cerveau après la lecture de ce chapître: "Mais qui est donc cette reine et que veulent-ils faire?" J'en sais rien désolé. Enfin pour l'instant. Je ne le saurais comme vous que quand je publierai la suite lol (nan je déconne je sais pourquoi.) La suite s'annonce bien plus mouvementée, le temps que tout se place. La tournure des évènements va être très inattendu voire sombre même si je garderai une part d'humour (ben y en faut non?). Bon ben voilà. Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et/ou reviewé et à très bientôt pour la suite de "Human frontier".

pf59.


	2. CH2 Exil

Human frontier

Titre: Human frontier

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame, adventure.

Rated: T par sécurité.

Disclaimer: Toujours rien. Pas à moi.

Réponses aux reviews:  
**_Belmene_**: Merci à toi et voilà la suite qui j'espère te plairas comme à tous et toutes.

**_Melior_**: La course de voitures est devenue une des scènes d'humour cultes de la 5ème saison. Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**_CharlotteOfraises_**: Merci à toi aussi, Todd est aussi un de mes persos préférés. T'étais impatiente et ben voilà le chapître.

Note: Neo - "Human frontier". Titre issu du Melodifestivalen 2010 (soit la sélection Suédoise pour l'Eurovision 2010). Pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe. Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous et toutes.

* * *

Précédemment dans "Human frontier": "Comme vous le savez au sein de mon Alliance, j'avais une place importante en son sein et les reines avec qui je collaborais ont voulu jeter un oeil sur mes activitées récentes et ont découvert l'expérience du rétrovirus dont elle en avait interdit l'utilisation et l'accord disant que cela donnerait la mort aux Wraith et d'une certaine manière, elles ont eu raison étant donné l'état du vaisseau, expliqua Todd destabilisé mais gardant toujours un brin d'humour Wraith. Elles étaient donc au courant de ce qui s'est passé et de mon intention de retenter l'expérience. Elles m'ont convoqué et ont décidé..., Todd marqua un temps, de m'exiler à vie de la communautée Wraith! ...Et maintenant, la suite..."

* * *

___Human frontier: chapître 2 "Exil"___

* * *

Tous furent surpris de la déclaration de Todd qui était très marqué par ce qu'il s'est passé. L'équipe du Colonel avait baissé son arme. Ce dernier comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, lui aussi n'avait pas été parfait dans sa carrière. Todd reprit.

-Cela fait quelques jours que je voyage de porte en porte avec mon Dart qui se trouve derrière cette colline, expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt la colline qui était tout de même conséquente. Je suis arrivé ici il y a quelques heures et il m'a fallu du temps pour activer mon localisateur subspatial.

-C'est bien beau mais qu'est ce qu'on fait ici? Demanda platoniquement le Satédien toujours aussi à l'aise avec les Wraith.

-Je devais vous mettre au courant...et vous demander...un refuge...sur Atlantis.

-Vous êtes sérieux là? Demanda incrédule le responsable scientifique de la cité alors que tous étaient surpris de la requête de Todd.

-Pour moi c'est non! Objectionna le Satédien (Objectionna je sais ça existe pas mais bon c'est pas grave. Ok ok je m'en vais grrr!).

-Ronon! Râla le chef d'équipe.

-C'est un Wraith Sheppard! Voulu défendre l'ex runner mais Sheppard se tourne vers Rodney.

-Rodney contactez Atlantis et demandez Woolsey! Je veux lui parler, ordonna le militaire en fixant toujours Todd qui le regardait également.

-Merci Sheppard! Remercia le Wraith en inclinant sa tête en signe de respect.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faudra remercier, souligna durement le jeune militaire Américain qui savait que seul Woolsey devait dire oui.

-Etes-vous sûr John? Demanda perplexe la jeune mère.

-On a déjà eu des Wraith sur Atlantis ce serait pas la première fois et ce n'est pas n'importe qui, lui rappela John.

-Justement! Souligna le type aux longs cheveux dans tous les sens c'est à dire Ronon bien entendu.

-De là à être l'avocat du diable quand même! Continua monsieur "super égo" alors qu'il composa l'adresse.

-Est-ce que c'est prudent de l'accueillir sur Atlantis? Jugea la jeune Athosienne toujours pas rassurée.

-Connaissant Woolsey il va vouloir le mettre en cellule donc il sera sous bonne garde et son émetteur lui sera retiré. Il nous sera utile. Donc tout va bien, déclara John alors que le vortex se forma. John prit la parole. Atlantis ici Sheppard répondez! Fit l'Américain.

-*Oui Colonel ici Woolsey qu'y a-t-il? Demanda RW de l'autre côté.

-Todd a une requête à vous demander! A ce moment-là, on entendit Woolsey souffler. Il se demandait sans doute ce que le Wraith avait encore en tête comme plan foireux.

-*Et?

-...Il voudrait...qu'on lui donne...un refuge sur Atlantis, fit-il en cherchant ses mots alors qu'on entendit le boss arrêter de respirer. Si c'était une blague du Colonel, il allait l'entendre.

-*Je n'ai pas dû bien comprendre vous avez dit refuge?

-Oui monsieur! Il a été exilé à vie par les Wraith après qu'ils aient découvert qu'il était responsable de l'histoire du rétrovirus sur la ruche. Il nous demande un refuge, confirma le Colonel qui souhaitait que Todd vienne sur Atlantis. Non pas qu'il l'appréciait non, c'est un Wraith après tout, mais il éprouvait une certaine sympathie à son égard. C'était un Wraith qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Un Wraith doté d'un humour et d'une compréhension rare. Aviez-vous déjà vu un Wraith rire ou faire une blague? Moi non plus...jusqu'à ce qu'on voit Todd.

-*Vous savez ce qu'il nous demande Sheppard, souligna le type aux lunettes.

-Je le sais parfaitement et vous connaissez les bienfaits qu'on en tirerai. Affirma-t-il sans appel. Woolsey avait entendu la détermination de Sheppard et savait, malgré tout, que Todd pouvait leur être utile, qu'il dise la vérité, ou qu'il mente. Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion (euh...rectification...après quelques secondes de réflexion...faut pas pousser non plus lol) il donna sa réponse:

-*Il sera placé en cellule le temps que je sache ce que je vais en faire. Je vous envoie l'équipe du Major Lorne, affirma-t-il.

-Bien! Sheppard terminé!

* * *

___???___

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la Reine était tranquillement en train de lire ses fichiers électroniques lorsqu'on l'interrompit.

-Ouverture de la porte! Dit-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que le type qu'on a vu dans le chapître précédent apparaît. La porte se referma derrière lui. La Reine leva son nez avant de le remettre dans sa lecture. Le gars prit la parole:

-L'arme est terminé! Dévoila son sujet. La Reine leva son nez et se leva tranquillement.

-Connaît-elle sa destination? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ma Reine! Elle se mit à sourire en allant vers sa fenêtre.

-Parfait! Activez-la et donnez-lui les ordres de mission! Lorsque tout sera fait qu'elle aille la remplir.

* * *

___sur P3X122___

* * *

L'équipe de Lorne est arrivée et menottait Todd. Teyla regardait Rodney qui était toujours à côté du cadran. Sheppard regardait l'équipe de Lorne le menotter et Ronon avait son arme braqué sur le Wraith. Todd était plutôt serein en apparence. Il comprenait les mesures de sécuritées mise en place et obéissait sans broncher.

-Je comprends! Fit le Wraith.

-Mckay recomposez!

-Vous voulez me donner des ampoules aux doigts ou quoi? Je suis pas le "Chucknitien"! S'écria le scientifique en utilisant le surnom du responsable de la porte des étoiles c'est à dire Chuck. Contracion de technicien et de Chuck.

-C'est votre punition pour m'avoir traité de tricheur! Souria le chef militaire d'Atlantis.

-Vous êtes encore avec ça? Ronchonna le petit Canadien.

-C'est pas moi qui a la rancune tenace, piqua John.

-Mouais, maugréa le jeune scientifique surdoué (chut faut pas lui dire!) alors qu'il se retournait pour composer l'adresse d'Atlantis

-Allez allez! Avance! Et surtout pas de résistance, fit le Major nonchalant.

-Grrr..., grogna Todd qui détestait qu'on le traite comme un meurtrier (Il ne tue que lorsque ça l'arrange.) Ils avancèrent normalement, Todd encerclé par l'équipe de Lorne...et Ronon qui n'avait pas confiance. Ils franchirent la porte des étoiles et se retrouvèrent sur Atlantis. Woolsey ainsi que quelques militaires attendaient devant la porte. Lorsque tous la passèrent, Woolsey s'avança vers Todd.

-Todd! Bienvenue sur Atlantis! Salua le dégarni.

-Ca fait du bien de revenir à la maison, ricana Todd ce qui fit sourire Woolsey. Si on lui avait dit qu'il rencontrerait un Wraith au sens de l'humour il en aurait parié sa place...et aurait perdu.

-Je suis désolé mais vous comprenez qu'on ne peut pas vous placer dans un endroit où vous seriez libre de tout mouvement. Vous risqueriez de vous nourrir de nous un par un avant d'envahir la Terre, déclara RW sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-C'est une vision assez sombre que vous tenez là monsieur Woolsey mais j'avoue qu'elle est...alléchante, déclara-t-il.

-Je me doute! Bien emmenez-le en cellule, ordonna le patron aux lunettes.

-Avec votre permission j'aimerai mettre à jour tous les systèmes, posa Rodney comme une requête auprès du patron.

-Vous avez le feu vert!

-Merci! Zelenka ici Rodney! Ramenez vos fesses en salle de contrôle on a besoin de vous, fit nonchalant le scientifique en ayant prit soin de dire "on" au lieu de "j'ai".

* * *

___un peu plus tard___

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Todd était tranquillement assis jusqu'à ce que Sheppard arriva.

-Alors ça va?

-Bien Sheppard! Je vois que vous avez faim, souria Todd en fixant son plat comportant une énorme portion de frites et de deux steak.

-Les missions ça creuse.

-Hm. Je vais finir par croire que le Docteur Mckay déteint sur vous, fit le Wraith avec un sourire. (j'aurais pu écrire souria mais non.)

-Ca serait pas beau à voir, lui répondit le colonel alors qu'il fit signe aux gardes d'ouvrir la cellule lorsque Woolsey apparaît.

-Colonel Sheppard! Todd!

-Monsieur Woolsey, salua le Wraith.

-Alors? Quand se dégourdira-t-il? Demanda John un peu impatient en déposant son plateau en face de Todd et sortant de la .

-Je suis désolé Colonel Sheppard mais il est pour l'instant impossible de laisser sortir Todd, même avec deux gardes, expliqua RW.

-Pardon? Mais il a le droit de sortir quand même, tenta de se rassurer le militaire.

-Je suis désolé Colonel mais les règles sont les règles et Todd ne peut pas sortir de sa cellule si ce n'est pour effectuer des tâches dans la cité.

-Mais s'il a envie de se dégourdir les jambes il doit pouvoir sortir.

-Encore une fois Colonel Sheppard c'est non!

-Ce n'est pas grave Sheppard, rassura Todd.

-Rappelez-vous que sans lui, la Terre aurait subi d'énormes pertes avec la super-ruche et que le rétrovirus de Keller n'en serait pas arrivé là, fit le chef militaire.

-Un humain qui défend la cause d'un Wraith c'est le monde à l'envers. Sourit Woolsey.

-Et puis il n'a plus rien. Les Wraith l'ont exilé et il n'a pas vr..., le colonel n'a pas le temps de terminer que l'alarme de la cité se met en place.

-Rodney qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda John à travers son oreillette.

-*Je crois que c'est ma mise à jour! Lui répondit le Canadien.

-Pourquoi ça active l'alarme? Voulu savoir le boss de la cité alors que lui et son chef militaire partirent en direction de la salle de contrôle laissant un Todd, une grosse portion de frites et deux steak dans la cellule. Todd s'approcha doucement de la nourriture, approcha sa tête du plat, renifla l'odeur appétissante des frites et des steaks, prit une frite entre ses doigts et goûta avec les dents et appréhension la frite avant de fermer les yeux et de pousser un "hmmmmmm" de plaisir. Il s'enfila le plat à grande vitesse ce qui surprit les gardes. John et Woolsey, après quelques minutes de marche, arrivèrent avec un mal de tête dans la salle de contrôle lorsque l'alarme se coupa.

-Vous avez résolu le problème? Demande Sheppard.

-En partie! Répondit Mckay sur la console centrale.

-Comment ça en partie? Fit RW en s'appuyant sur la console centrale.

-La cité a envoyé un appel de détresse dans le subespace.

-Les Wraiths ont-ils pu la détecter? S'inquiéta Richard.

-Normalement non!

-Ca signifie quoi? Fit l'incomprit Woolsey. Rodney fut surpris de sa question et lui répondit tout bêtement:

-Que je l'ai arrêté.

-J'étais là aussi, intervint Radek.

-Vous faisiez acte de présence mon vieux, râla Mckay.

-Colonel Sheppard, vous me poussez concernant Todd et son insertion dans la cité que j'ai décidé de vous tenir responsable s'il vient à dévier du droit chemin. Confiez-lui un quartier, des gardes et occupez-vous de lui. J'ai mon rapport à faire pour le CIS. C'est du boulot.

-Bien! Fit Sheppard en souriant et en sortant.

* * *

A suivre!!!

* * *

Je sais que ça paraît étrange le comportement de Sheppard mais il sait qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal aux Atlantes et il se connaissent bien quand même. Il veut simplement lui donner quelques libertées sans vraiment y aller plus. Le prochain chapître va accentuer l'intrigue de la fameuse reine dont on se pose tant de questions et qui va sans doute être l'ennemi de la fic. Donc pour avoir le premier élément de réponse sur eux, il faudra venir voir le prochain chapître intitulé "Incursion". Merci à tous et à très prochainement pour la suite.

pf59


	3. CH3 Incursion

Human frontier

Titre: Human frontier

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame, adventure.

Rated: T par sécurité.

Disclaimer: Toujours rien. Pas à moi.

Réponse aux reviews:  
**_Yellou_**: Merci pour ta courte mais très agréable review. Ya pas que lui qui aime les frites lol...bonne lecture.

**_Melior_**: Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Sheppard. Pour connaître l'intégration de Todd au sein d'Atlantis...c'est pour ce chapître.

**_Lunastrelle_**: Tant de questions sur la Reine...qui trouveront peut-être des réponses...ou pas. Mais je pense que tu aimeras ce chapître.

Note: Ma deuxième fic intitulé "Human frontier". Titre donc issu cette fois du Melodifestivalen 2010 (soit la sélection Suédoise pour l'Eurovision 2010) et du chanteur Neo (qui me fait penser à Mika dans sa voix). Une fic de bonne qualité j'espère. Je n'ai jamais eu de commentaires sur les noms de fics (pour celle-ci et "Legenda") de ceux qui ont apprécié la musique. C'est juste par curiosité et pour voir si certains d'entre vous ont été regarder. Pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes de ce 3ème chapître.

* * *

Précédemment dans "Human frontier": "Colonel Sheppard, vous me poussez concernant Todd et son insertion dans la cité que j'ai décidé de vous tenir responsable s'il vient à dévier du droit chemin. Confiez-lui un quartier, des gardes et occupez-vous de lui. J'ai mon rapport à faire pour le CIS. C'est du boulot ...Et maintenant, la suite..."

* * *

___Human frontier: chapître 3 "Incursion"___

* * *

Dans la cellule de Todd, ce dernier était tranquillement assis en train de lire un livre lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Il ne put qu'être étonné en constatant que c'était Ronon.

-Et bien pour une surprise celle-ci est étonnante! Fit le Wraith.

-Je suis pas venu seul! Sinon vous seriez déjà mort, sourit l'ex runner. En effet, dès qu'il eut fini, Sheppard ainsi que l'équipe de Lorne arriva. Le chef militaire fit un signe de tête aux gardes et ces derniers ouvrirent la cellule.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, fit le colonel faisant un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret. Todd fut surpris.

-Ca dépend pour qui, dit froidement Ronon.

-Woolsey a accepté de vous donner vos propres quartiers. Evidemment vous serez surveillé mais vous aurez plus de libertées. Et tout ça à nos frais alors qu'est ce que vous en dites? Expliqua John en entrant dans la cellule.

-Etonnant, fut la seule réponse du Wraith avant qu'il ne fut conduit dans ses nouveaux quartiers.

-Alors? Ces quartiers vous conviennent-ils?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix? Demanda Todd sachant déjà la réponse. Après une seconde sans réponse il répondit finalement, Ca me convient tout à fait. Si ce n'est...qu'il fait un peu trop sombre.

-Un Wraith qui aime la lumière en plus j'aurais tout vu, ricana John.

-Je sais aimer les bonnes choses Sheppard, lui répondit l'ancien commandant Wraith en s'asseyant sur le lit. Confortable.

-Trois gardes seront devant votre porte et iront avec vous où que vous alliez. Si vous deviez sortir, dites-le moi avant, expliqua l'Américain.

-Bien!

-On va vous laisser, dit Sheppard en commençant à sortir comme les autres.

-Sheppard restez! Fit le Wraith. Sheppard resta à l'intérieur, la porte se referma.

-C'est vous qui avez influencé monsieur Woolsey? Pourquoi?

-On se connait maintenant non? Je sais qu'on peut vous faire confiance c'est tout, répondit John un peu anxieux.

-En tout cas merci!

-De rien! Je dois vous laisser, Teyla m'attends pour un combat.

-Sheppard! Délicieux le plat que vous avez laissé dans ma cellule.

-Je sais j'en raffole aussi. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, pressa l'Américain en sortant rapidement pour aller faire sa vidange. Pendant ce temps Todd découvre ses quartiers avec profondeur allant dans la salle d'eau, il fit couler un bain.

-Finalement le paradis n'était pas si loin, ironisa Todd en allant vers une éétagère où il vit un canard en plastique jaune. Il sembla réfléchir avant de le prendre dans les mains et qu'un couinement ne retentisse. Il sourit et il décida de le mettre à l'eau. Il vit également une lumière rouge sur un espèce de poste, il appuya sur le petit bouton et une musique sauvage retentit. Il sourit une nouvelle fois tout en prenant le mot qui se trouvait à côté sur le mirroir:

"Ecoute ça, ça devrait te convenir je pense.

John Sheppard." Todd sourit et se laissa convaincre par la musique et la laissa tout en entrant dans son bain.

____Wild Dances___ (1)_:

Hey!

Just maybe, I'm crazy

The world spins round and round and round

Shi-ri-ki-duy, shi-ri-ki-da-nay

Shi-ri-ki-duy, shi-ki-ri-a-da-na

I want you, to want me

As I dance round and round and round

Shi-ri-ki-duy, shi-ri-ki-da-nay

Shi-ri-ki-duy, shi-ki-ri-a-da-na

Forever and ever

Go, go, go wild dancers!

_Day-na-day-na, wanna be loved_

Day-na gonna take my wild chances

Day-na-day-na, freedom above

Day-na-da-na-day, I'm wild dancing

Hey!

Napevno

Daremno

Bula ya nadto chemna

Hey, shi-ki-duy, shi-ri-ki-da-nay

Shi-ri-ki-duy, shi-ki-ri-a-da-na

Dlya tebe

Dlya sebe

Zastelyu tsile nebo

Hey! Da-nay

Shi-ri-ki-duy, shi-ki-ri-a-da-na

Bez zhalyu zapalyu

Go, go, dikiye tantsy!

_Day-na-day-na, wanna be loved_

Day-na gonna take my wild chances

Day-na-day-na, freedom above

Day-na-da-na-day, I'm wild dancing

Dance forever, come and be mine

Dance together, till the end of time

Dance together

Go, go, go wild dancers!

_Day-na-day-na, wanna be loved_  
Hey! Hey!

Day-na gonna take my wild chances

Day-na-day-na, freedom above

Day-na-da-na-day, I'm wild dancing

Hey!

A la fin de la chanson, Todd était appaisé avec un fin sourire aux lèvres. Dieu que cette musique ennivrante, dansante et sauvage faisait ressortir son côté Wraith sauvage. Il adorait et se la repassa en boucle.

* * *

___un peu plus tard___

* * *

Au mess, tous les scientifiques et quelques militaires regardaient Todd en face de Rodney, en train de jouer aux échecs. Rodney était l'un des meilleurs...avec Sheppard. Rodney est certain de gagner face à ce Wraith mais il savait que Todd n'était pas futé pour rien et que même malgré le fait que ce dernier mangeait à nouveau une part de fondant de chocolat avec à ses côtés un jus de fruits, le Canadien pensait qu'il avait tout prévu...sauf que tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et...

-Echec et mat Docteur Mckay, sourit le Wraith provoquant la stupeur de Rodney et la joie de Zelenka et des autres scentifiques...même Kavanagh!!! (c'est dire l'exploît.)

-Mais...ce...vous avez lu dans mes pensées avouez! Fit un Rodney furieux qui s'était levé d'un geste en hurlant.

-Admettez votre défaite Docteur Mckay, fit calmement le Wraith sirotant un jus de fruits qu'il adorait. Ces humains étaient des génies avait murmuré le Wraith en goûtant au fameux fondant au chocolat (il goûte qu'aux bonnes choses.)

* * *

___un peu plus tard___

* * *

Dans la salle de conférence, Richard Woolsey était entouré de Ronon, Teyla, Sheppard, Mckay et enfin de Todd pour une partie de poker. Todd avait appris les bases par Woolsey et Sheppard. Ils faisaient une partie.

-Alors Mckay? Sourit Sheppard voyant très bien que le scientifique était mal en point.

-Je me couche, soupira-t-il.

-Et vous monsieur Woolsey? Renchérit le colonel.

-Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, je me couche aussi.

-Entre débutant vous vous entendez bien, ricana John alors que Ronon relança.

-On est joueur Ronon? Sourit l'Athosienne avant de relancer et de le fixer. Ronon finit par se lâcher:

-Je me couche! Dit-il platoniquement alors que ce Todd resta en course.

-Bon je vous laisse je me couche, s'exclama Sheppard à la grande joie de Mckay. Ne restait plus que Teyla et Todd. Ces deux-là se jaugèrent du regard. Todd ne voulant rien lâcher et Teyla qui avait confiance lorsque...

-*Monsieur Woolsey et l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard sont demandés en salle de contrôle immédiatement, s'exclama Chuck sur l'intercom.

-On doit remettre notre partie à plus tard, fit le dégarni en se levant tout comme les autres joueurs. Les portes de la salle de conférence s'ouvrit et ils la quittèrent d'un pas pressé. Zelenka était déjà sur place. Woolsey demanda:

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Docteur Zelenka?

-On a repéré un...objet étrange qui se rapproche de nous.

-Wraith? Proposa le Satédien.

-Trop petit, ça équivaut à 5 fois la taille d'un Jumper fit Rodney.

-Ce n'est pas Wraith, assura Todd.

-Vaisseau Asuran? Proposa maintenant Teyla peu sûre.

-Aucune idée mais ça se rapproche à vitesse hallucinante. Il sera là dans moins de 2 minutes, expliqua le Canadien perplexe.

-Activez le bouclier, Sheppard foncez au fauteuil, ordonna RW. Zelenka appuya sur quelques boutons avant d'activer le bouclier de la cité alors que Sheppard était parti en courant en direction du fauteuil.

-Ce truc va à une vitesse, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit Ancien, fit remarquer Mérédith.

-Mais on a changé de planète depuis qu'ils sont partis ça n'a aucun sens.

-A moins qu'il ait réussi à savoir où se...le signal de détresse. C'est sans doute grâce à ça qu'il a réussi à nous retrouver, fit intelligemment le Canadien.

-Si c'est Ancien! Dit l'ex runner pour ne pas oublier de le rappeler.

-Ca ne peut qu'être Ancien maintenant, sa vitesse et le fait qu'il soit venu ici n'est pas un hasard, c'est Ancien, affirma Mckay avec conviction.

-L'objet vient de sortir de son mode de vol. C'est différent des voyages à vortex qu'on a fait pour aller sur Terre, dit le Tchèque toujours devant son écran.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait? Demanda la chef des Athosiens.

-Il entame sa descente dans l'atmosphère. S'alarma Radek alors que l'Athosienne et le Wraith sortirent sur le balcon pour voir l'objet en visuel.

-Que va-t-il faire? Fit le technicien de Satéda.

-Si je le savais je vous le dirais! Fit Mckay alors qu'il analysa les premières données.

-*Rodney ici Teyla, On dirait...un espèce de cube. Il est...gris et...bleu clair métalisé.

-Un cube? Genre Borg dans Star Trek Voyager? Demanda Woolsey (2).

-Peut-être en tout cas il se rapproche encore, lui répondit le Canadien stressé.

-On dirait qu'il se dirige vers la flèche centrale. Remarqua Zelenka lorsque Mckay leva sa main et l'ouvrit faisant un décompte.

-Impact avec le bouclier dans 5! 4! 3! 2! Mckay baissait un à un ses doigts mais à zéro, le cube traversa le bouclier de la cité et se stoppa au dessus de la salle de contrôle.

-C'est impossible! Bredouilla le Tchèque très surpris.

-Il a passé le bouclier! Expliqua Rodney aussi surpris que son collègue alors que Teyla rentra à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait? Demanda le patron.

-Il s'est stabilisé au dessus de la tour! Lui fit le scientifique venu du Canada.

-*Rodney je toujours assis sur ce fichu fauteuil qu'est ce qu'il se passe bordel? Intervint Sheppard assis sur son fauteuil attendant une réponse de son ami Canadien.

-Le cube s'est arrêté au dessus de la tour centrale et a passé le bouclier. Vaut mieux pas tirer pour l'instant, lui expliqua son ami à l'égo surdimensionné alors que ce dernier se concentra sur son ordinateur lorsqu'un rayon frappa la tour.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda le dégarni.

-Il a activé un rayon mais il n'a rien détruit. Je crois qu'il nous scanne, lui dit le chef du département scientifique. Le rayon continue lorsque tous les ordinateurs s'affolent y compris celui de Mckay.

-EH!!! S'écria Mckay qui détestait qu'on touche à son ordinateur pendant qu'il est dessus.

-Que fait-il? Demanda RW.

-Il a pénétré nos ordinateurs! Je ne peux rien faire, avoua l'homme alergique au citron alors que les lumières clignotèrent dangereusement.

-Il destabilise le réseau entier de la cité, s'alarma Radek.

-Sheppard lancez deux-trois drones sur le cube. Ordonna Richard alors que Sheppard s'exécuta. Trois drones jaillirent de la cité et se dirigèrent vers le cube. Ils transpercèrent son bouclier mais ils se mettent à dériver pour s'écraser sur la digue Est de la cité.

-La digue Est a été touché! S'exclama fortement Zelenka.

-C'est le cube qu'il faut viser pas la cité!

-*Si vous n'êtes pas content venez le faire vous même, s'emporta le militaire.

-Les dégâts sont minimes, fit le scientifique venu de République Tchèque.

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire? Demanda Woolsey paniqué.

-Je ne sais pas je réfléchis à une solution, s'exclama Mckay lorsque le rayon se stoppa net et que le Canadien ne réussisse à reprendre le contrôle de ses ordinateurs.

-On a récupéré le contrôle! Dit-il lorsque le cube reprit ses mouvements et sortit du bouclier avant de retourner dans son mode évolué de voyage à vortex lorsque Todd, toujours sur le balcon, s'effondre sur le sol inconscient.

* * *

A suivre!!!

* * *

(1): Ruslana, vainqueur de l'eurovision 2004 pour l'Ukraine avec "Wild dances" (danses sauvage). J'adore cette chanson. Très sauvage et vu que les Wraith ont ce petit côté bestial, sauvage, je trouvais que ça collait pas mal. Il y aura

(2): Petit clin d'oeil de Robert Picardo (alias Richard Woolsey) qui, pour ceux qui le savent pas, a également joué le rôle du _Docteur_ dans _Star Trek Voyager_. Je me souviens de l'extrait de "You are my sunshine" avec Jeri Ryan dans cette même série ou encore de "La donna é mobile" et de sa variante improvisée. Robert Picardo est un remarquable chanteur.

* * *

Ca y est ça commence enfin à devenir intéressant! Ca monte crescendo on va dire. C'est qu'un aperçu de ce qui va arriver dans le prochain chapître. Les surprises ne sont pas finis, les émotions aussi. Pensez à prendre du pop-corn avant de lire la suite. Bon chapître moi j'aime bien. Je connais pas trop les règles du poker donc excusez-moi si c'est pas très réaliste mais bon...ayez de l'imagination. Bon et bien merci à vous d'avoir lu et j'espère de reviewer et on se retrouve rapidement pour le chapître 4 "nouvel ennemi". Salut à tous et toutes et bonne soirée.

pf59


	4. CH4 Nouvel ennemi

Human frontier

Titre: Human frontier

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame, adventure.

Rated: T par sécurité.

Disclaimer: Toujours rien. Pas à moi.

Réponse aux reviews:  
**_Belmene_**: Et voilà enfin le 4ème chapître. Bonne lecture à toi.

**_Melior_**: Réponse de Todd dans ce chapître, savoure-le (le chapître pas Todd...enfin comme tu le sens ^^).

**_Lunastrelle_**: Désolé s'il te paraîtra trop court (comme souvent chez moi désolé mais j'aime pas vraiment les faire parler pour rien). C'est peut-être court mais c'est complet.

**_CharlotteOfraises_**: Merci des tes compliments et de ton soutient et bonne lecture ce chapître.

Note: Ma deuxième fic intitulé "Human frontier". Titre donc issu cette fois du Melodifestivalen 2010 (soit la sélection Suédoise pour l'Eurovision 2010) et du chanteur Neo (qui me fait penser à Mika dans sa voix). Le chapître que vous attendiez tous, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je fonde beaucoup d'espoir dessus. Pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.

* * *

Précédemment dans "Human frontier": "On a récupéré le contrôle! Dit-il lorsque le cube reprit ses mouvements et sortit du bouclier avant de retourner dans son mode évolué de voyage à vortex lorsque Todd, toujours sur le balcon, s'effondre sur le sol inconscient...Et maintenant, la suite..."

* * *

___Human frontier: chapître 4 "Nouvel ennemi"___

* * *

Dans la salle de contrôle, trois militaires prirent le Wraith inconscient et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie lorsque Sheppard arriva.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Se hâta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le groupe de Woolsey, Teyla, Ronon et Mckay.

-Il s'est évanouï. Quant au cube, il nous a scanné et est reparti. Lui expliqua le Canadien toujours sur son ordinateur.

-C'est pas Ancien alors... Pensa à haute voix le colonel.

-On ne connaît qu'une seule race capable de traverser notre bouclier, leur signala Teyla.

-Les Asgards..., répondit Rodney. Le regard de Woolsey se fit plus perdu.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait? Demanda Ronon.

-Quand doit arriver le Dédale? Fit la chef Athosienne.

-Dans une heure. Je vais informer la Terre de ce qui s'est passé, s'exclama RW alors que Rodney composa l'adresse de la Terre, la porte chercha les chevrons un à un du premier au huitième lorsque le vortex se forma. Woolsey les appela alors: SGC ici Richard Woolsey répondez s'il vous plaît!

-*Ici Walter qu'y a-t-il monsieur Woolsey?

-Passez-moi le Général Landry s'il vous plaît, lui ordonna RW.

-*Bien monsieur. Le Général Landry est demandé en salle de contrôle immédiatement. Quelques instants plus tard, Landry arriva.

-*Bonjour monsieur Woolsey! Alors comment va Atlantis? Salua le chef du SGC.

-Je dois vous informer que nous avons détecté il y a quelques minutes un genre de cube se dirigeant ici. Il est arrivé, a traversé nos défenses. Il nous a scanné et a pénétré nos ordinateurs avant de partir. On a tenté de l'abattre mais les tirs se sont retourné contre nous. Nous avons subi peu de dommages. Le Dédale doit arriver ici dans une heure. Je vous envoie également mon rapport sur les récents évènements majeurs qui se sont produit récemment.

-*Merci monsieur Woolsey! Savez-vous qui a envoyé le cube? Demanda l'homme à la tête de la base un peu inquiet de la situation.

-Juste une hypothèse, répondit Richard.

-*Et?

-On pense que ça pourrait être les Asgards qui sont venus il y a quelques temps, leur révéla Rodney.

-*Restez sur vos gardes! Nous avons par contre une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer! Carter a réussi à améliorer le générateur à naquada grâce à des composants trouvés lors d'une mission et si tout va bien, nous serions en mesure de pouvoir entrer votre adresse quelques secondes. Ce qui serait suffisant si quelque chose de grave devait se produire, expliqua l'homme à la plus belle place de parking (ah ben oui c'est le patron quand même.)

-Très bonne nouvelle! Sourit Woolsey.

-*Par contre je dois vous laisser, une de vos amis du CIS doit nous rendre visite. Mademoiselle Camille Wray. (1)

-Je vois. Au revoir général! Fit le boss Atlante avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

* * *

___une heure plus tard___

* * *

Dans la salle de contrôle, toute l'équipe de Sheppard ainsi que Woolsey attendait l'arrivée de leur vaisseau.

-Le Dédale sort de l'hyperespace. S'exclama Chuck.

-*Monsieur Woolsey ici le Colonel Caldwell!

-Je vous reçois colonel! Affirma RW.

-*Nous avons quelqu'un pour vous, leur signala le chef du Dédale lorsqu'ils le téléportèrent.

-Bonjour bonjour! Salua Beckett alors que les sourires arrivèrent sur chaque visage.

-Docteur Beckett bon retour sur Atlantis! Salua le dégarni.

-Merci! Ca fait plaisir de revenir à la maison, sourit-il.

-*Avec ce qui s'est passé ici nous allons rester en orbite et attendre une semaine avant de repartir, informa Caldwell. La communication entre les deux chefs s'interrompèrent et Beckett discutait déjà avec Mckay et partirent lorsque Keller arriva.

-Docteur Keller alors comment va-t-il? S'empressa un peu Woolsey.

-Il est en train de dormir et j'ai pu faire des tests. Son métabolisme commence à être...en manque, leur expliqua la jeune médecin.

-J'ai peur de vous suivre Docteur Keller, fit RW craintif de ce qu'il pense avoir comprit.

-Todd doit se nourrir d'humain! Son état va empirer durant les prochains jours. Il va sortir mais il devra se nourrir, dit-elle sans appel.

-Vous êtes consciente de ce que vous me demandez Docteur? Lui rappela le patron.

-C'est pour son bien!

* * *

___un peu plus tard___

* * *

A l'infirmerie, un patient encore en sommeil ne voyait pas que quelqu'un était assis. C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se réveilla. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit déjà qu'on lui parlait.

-...ien dormi? Demanda la voix. Il se retourna pour croiser le regard du Colonel John Sheppard. Assis, une grille de sudoku à la main.

-Vous piquez dans mes affaires personnelles maintenant? ricana difficilement le Wraith.

-C'est moi qui vous l'a passé je vous le rappelle, lui rappela justement le chef militaire en ricanant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Todd.

-Vous devriez le savoir non? Lui répondit John froidement.

-Je vois.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit? Lui sermona le colonel.

-Vous ne m'auriez pas laissé me nourrir de toute façon, expliqua le gentil Wraith.

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mangé? Lui demanda l'Américain.

-Trop longtemps!

-Je vois que notre patient est réveillé, s'exclama Jennifer en s'approchant.

-Réveillé et affamé docteur! S'exclama-t-il souriant.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider! Dit-elle peu sûre.

-Je veux dire...je n'ai pas mangé votre nourriture depuis très longtemps, balbutia-t-il honteux d'avoir à demander de la nourriture humaine, qu'il, cela dit en passant, adorait littéralement tant les frites que l'outil indispensable des jeunes le matin: le nute**a (faut pas faire de pub c'est pas bien.) hum il en raffolait.

-Oh...vous pouvez sortir de l'infirmerie de toute façon. Foncez au self, lui dit Keller.

-Ya quoi à manger? Demanda-t-il à son militaire.

-Ya qu'une seule solution...aller voir, lui sourit John. Todd regarda Keller qui acquiesça.

-Merci!

-Dites à Rodney que la soirée Star Trek Voyager est reportée, dit la scientifique au chef militaire alors que Woolsey se posta devant eux.

-Et pourquoi reporte-t-on la soirée? Demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous c'est Lorne qui me l'a dit.

-Ah zut je voulais trop voir les exploîts du Docteur (2), dit RW déçu alors que Todd et Sheppard partirent au self.

* * *

___quelques minutes plus tard___

* * *

Au self, Todd et Sheppard mangeaient paisiblement malgré une ambiance tendue à cause des regards des autres envers Todd. Sheppard profitait d'un ragoût de carottes avec du blanc de poulet avec en dessert du flan alors que Todd, lui, avait prit en dessert un ski au chocolat blanc.

-J'ai l'impression que tous ne sont pas enchânté de voir un Wraith en liberté sur Atlantis. En même temps cela aurait été très étonnant, sourit un peu tristement le Wraith alors qu'il avait presque terminé son ragoût.

-Ne vous en faites pas je suis sûr qu'ils cesseront de vous juger lorsque vous aurez fait vos preuves. Alors la nourriture qu'est ce que vous en dites?

-Je dois dire que certains de mes...repas humains étaient moins...savoureux que vos plats. Mais j'avoue avoir un faible pour votre chocolat et le nute**a.

-Une fois qu'on y a goûté on ne peut plus s'en passer, ria l'Américain.

-En effet, dit-il avec sa fourchette dans sa direction tout sourire lorsque Ronon entra dans le self et se servit.

-Venez vous asseoir! S'exclama John envers son ami Satédien qui décida de lui faire plaisir. Il pouvait au moins faire ça. Alors racontez-moi...avec Amélia, osa le militaire sans gêne devant un Todd un peu incomprit.

-Ca vous regarde pas, lâcha l'ex runner froidement en commençant à manger.

-Ca a foiré c'est ça? Chuchota-t-il.

-Non! Répondit Ronon toujours aussi froid et distant alors que Todd ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait et attaquait sa glace.

-Brrrr. Grelotta le Wraith qui avait trouvé ça un peu froid mais délicieux.

-Alors? Demanda suspicieux le colonel envers Todd.

-Quand devez-vous partir en mission, voulu savoir l'ex commandant de la ruche.

-Doit-il être au courant? Fit Ronon froidement.

-Ronon! Sermona un peu John.

-Laissez Sheppard je comprends son agressivité. Après ce qu'il a subi..., déclara Todd mais il ne put finir sa phrase que...

-Taisez-vous!!! S'écria-t-il en se levant, pointant son arme vers le Wraith. Sheppard se leva à son tour et tenta de calmer le chevelu digne d'un Hawaïen.

-Ronon baissez votre arme! C'est un ordre! Laissez tomber! Lui dit-il. Ronon le défia du regard mais Sheppard ne vascilla pas. Ce fut un Rodney essouflé qui les interrompit.

-Vous devriez venir, la Terre nous a envoyé un message. Ronon se retira. Il suivit Rodney et John vers la salle de contrôle tout comme Todd qui prit sa glace avec lui.

* * *

-Alors Mckay? S'impatienta le dégarni nommé Woolsey.

-Ouais ça y est! On a le son et...l'image. Le son est diffusé dans toute la cité. Dit-il lorsque sur l'écran, apparaît Landry depuis la salle de contrôle du SGC.

-*Atlantis ici le Général Landry! J'aurais aimé que ce test se fasse dans de meilleures circonstances mais je devais vous tenir informer de ce qu'a ordonné le Président: Toute la flotte, Odyssey, Dédale, Apollo, Hammond et Atlantis inclus doivent revenir sur Terre. La Terre est placée en alerte rouge. Pour faire court, le Japon a été dévasté. Ainsi qu'une partie de la Corée, de Singapour, de la Chine et de l'Inde. L'engin que vous nous avez décrit, est arrivé ici il y a 2 heures. Il a tiré ensuite un rayon vert de plus de 1km qui a d'abord touché l'océan Pacifique et son diamètre a fortement augmenté. Le cube a atteint le Japon avec un diamètre de 5km. Il a continué quelques minutes dans l'océan avant d'atteindre les pays que je vous ai cité avant de s'écraser. L'Odyssey a été appelé mais il est arrivé trop tard. Nous sommes en train de le récupérer mais il est très profond. La population mondiale panique sérieusement et pense que des aliens vont détruire la Terre. Etant donné l'ampleur de l'attaque et des dégâts, vous êtes donc rappatrié d'urgence sur Terre.

* * *

A suivre!!!

* * *

(1): Camille Wray apparaît dans l'épisode "Les Sekkaris" lors de la 5ème saison et est l'un des personnages principaux de Stargate Universe. L'actrice s'appelle Ming Na.

(2): Je trouvais plutôt cool de voir Woolsey s'intéresser au personnage du Docteur de Voyager (après tout c'est le même acteur pour ceux qui le savaient toujours pas).

Et oui vous vous doutiez bien que je finirai là hé hé. Voilà donc l'évènement _choc_ de cette fic. L'attaque dévastatrice de la Terre. Le puzzle s'assemble petit à petit. Vous vous y attendiez pas à celle-là hein? Et oui il y aussi le retour de notre cher Docteur Beckett. HEUREUSEMENT qu'il est revenu dans la série. On s'y était attaché (comme Weir et Ford. Même Kolya...nan je déconne là.). Le fait d'avoir un Todd affamé était quelque chose de logique à montrer car étant sur Atlantis, il allait pas attendre éternellement avant de "manger". On voit que Todd commence à prendre goût à la façon de vivre des Terriens (il fait du sudoku, du poker, mange des frites, du nute**a...) surtout pour l'alimentaire. Et bien à très bientôt pour le prochain chapître.

pf59


	5. CH5 Alerte rouge

**_Human frontier  
_**

Titre: Human frontier

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame, adventure.

Rated: T par sécurité.

Disclaimer: Toujours rien. Pas à moi.

Réponse aux reviews:  
**_CharlotteOfraises_**: Voilà la suite tant attendue. Et tu auras des réponses.

**_Melior_**: Début de réponses dans ce chapître. Voili voilu.

**_Lunastrelle_**: Je te rend finalement ton Nute**a mais Todd avait un petit creux la nuit dernière. Désolé ^^. Bonne lecture

Note: "Human frontier" interprété par Neo (Melodifestivalen 2010). Le chapître que vous attendiez tous. Qu'est ce qui va se passer après l'attaque? Vous trouverez peut-être les réponses dans ce chapître...ou peut-être pas. Excusez-moi pour les éventuelles (maudites) fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.

* * *

Précédemment dans "Human frontier": "*Atlantis ici le Général Landry! J'aurais aimé que ce test se fasse dans de meilleures circonstances mais je devais vous tenir informer de ce qu'a ordonné le Président: Toute la flotte, Odyssey, Dédale, Apollo, Hammond et Atlantis inclus doivent revenir sur Terre. La Terre est placée en alerte rouge. Pour faire court, le Japon a été dévasté. Ainsi qu'une partie de la Corée, de Singapour, de la Chine et de l'Inde. L'engin que vous nous avez décrit, est arrivé ici il y a 2 heures. Il a tiré ensuite un rayon vert de plus de 1km qui a d'abord touché l'océan Pacifique et son diamètre a fortement augmenté. Le cube a atteint le Japon avec un diamètre de 5km. Il a continué quelques minutes dans l'océan avant d'atteindre les pays que je vous ai cité avant de s'écraser. L'Odyssey a été appelé mais il est arrivé trop tard. Nous sommes en train de le récupérer mais il est très profond. La population mondiale panique sérieusement et pense que des aliens vont détruire la Terre. Etant donné l'ampleur de l'attaque et des dégâts, vous êtes donc rappatrié d'urgence sur Terre...Et maintenant, la suite..."

* * *

___Human frontier: chapître 5 "Alerte rouge"___

* * *

La Reine était dans sa chambre, à bord de son vaisseau amiral qui servait de "maison" aux siens. Elle scrutait la nébuleuse d'un oeil émerveillée avec sa robe blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle lui allait très bien. Mais la Reine appréciait la paix en regardant ce genre de phénomènes magnifique lorsqu'un bip se fit entendre.

-Ouverture du canal! Qu'y a-t-il Jorek? Demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

-*J'ai une bonne nouvelle ma Reine, la mission a été un franc succès. La sonde est allé sur Atlantis et a trouvé où ils se cachaient. Lui révéla son second. Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle contemplait toujours la nébuleuse.

-Très bien! Ils savent maintenant que nous sommes toujours là. La phase 2 est-elle prête?

-Pas encore ma Reine! Il nous faudra plusieurs jours encore!

-Heureusement pour toi que nous l'avons Jorek, lui rappela la Reine.

-Je le sais bien ma Reine mais nous avons eu un contre-temps concernant son hypervortex. (1)

-Voilà qui est fâcheux. Réduisez sa vitesse maximale alors. Il faut absolument qu'il puisse atteindre la Terre! Le taux de fiabilité doit être de 100%. Je ne tolèrerai aucun échec. S'emporta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce qui pourtant était déserte mais elle commençait à s'énerver.

-Et vous n'en aurez pas ma Reine. Je m'en assurerai personnellement.

-Merci Jorek! Est-ce que les Al'eyrons ont accepté de nous revendre un de leurs systèmes?

-Non!

-Qu'ils en paient le prix, Ordonna-t-elle.

-Bien ma Reine!

* * *

___sur Atlantis___

* * *

L'ambiance sur Atlantis était devenue glaciale depuis le message de Landry. Woolsey décida de couper ce silence très pesant qui régnait. L'incompréhension était aussi présente.

-Colonel Sheppard allez sur le fauteuil des Anciens, nous rentrons à la maison. Ordonna le chef le regard vide.

-Bien. Soupira le concerné alors que Rodney se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le fauteuil, John croisa Todd.

-J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé. Je suis désolé, lui dit le Wraith alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de contrôle.

-Je dois aller piloter la cité. Expliqua le militaire.

-Bien. Todd se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle.

-Le bouclier est prêt à être activé. Dit Rodney alors que Todd arriva.

-Activez-le dès que l'on s'envolera, ordonne RW.

-Monsieur Woolsey, il faut que je vous parle.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, rétorqua le patron.

-C'est important! Souligna le petit Wraith.

-Aussi important que la catastrophe qui s'est produite sur notre planète?

-Je ne vous en avait pas parlé avant mais...je sais où récupérer 3 E2PZ, dévoila le Wraith alors que le moteur stellaire s'activa. Les yeux de Rodney pétillèrent dès lors que le Wraith ait prononcé les mots "récupéré" et "E2PZ".

-Et où ça? Demandèrent en même temps RW et Rodney alors que Todd se rapprocha de l'ordinateur et pianotta sur l'écran

-A ces coordonnées, Rodney sourit. Il savait que c'était possible alors que Woolsey avait l'air d'attendre une explication. J'étais très...prudent.

-*Rodney ici Sheppard vous attendez de pondre un oeuf ou quoi pour me donner le feu vert? S'impatienta le militaire toujours assis sur son fauteuil. Rodney effectua les réglages.

-Activez le moteur stellaire Sheppard! Une fois qu'on sera hors de l'atmosphère on utilisera l'hyperespace par contre. On a un changement de destination, expliqua le gentil petit Canadien alors qu'il finissait les réglages et les envoya à Radek en salle du fauteuil.

-*C'est bon je les...pourquoi ce trou perdu? Voulu savoir le Tchèque alors que la cité s'envola. Mckay lui signifia qu'il verrait en temps voulu lorsqu'une fois arrivée dans l'espace, Mckay s'occupa à activer l'hyperespace. Il y arriva et Atlantis s'envola vers la planète de Todd.

* * *

___un peu plus tard___

* * *

Alors que Sheppard avait laissé le commandement à Rodney, ce dernier avec l'équipe et Lorne, cherchait après les E2PZ de Todd. Ils finissent par les trouver intact et dans un état neuf. Ils remontèrent sur Atlantis. C'est alors que Carson apparut face à Woolsey.

-Docteur Beckett? Fit le patron surpris.

-Je viens pour voir Todd, dit l'Ecossais. Todd et Woolsey se regardèrent.

-Qu'y a-t-il Docteur Beckett? Demanda le sympathique Wraith.

-Sur Terre, je regardai les données récupérées sur les expériences de Michael, j'ai découvert qu'il avait fait des expériences sur des Wraith. Elles consistaient à arrêter leur système de nourriture qui consistait à...aspirer l'énergie vitale de leurs victimes. Et pendant le voyage vers Atlantis, j'ai réussi à créer un prototype fiable. Avec l'accord de Todd, j'aimerai le tester sur lui. Le fait qu'il mange comme nous ralentit la dégradation de son métabolisme et je pense avoir suffisemment de temps pour le finir.

-En d'autre mots vous voulez dire que...

-Involontairement, Michael nous a donné la clé du rétrovirus, confirma le docteur.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle Carson, sourit Teyla.

-J'accepte, dit Todd.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ordonna l'Ecossais au Wraith.

-On peut activer le moteur à vortex, s'exclama Rodney au dégarni.

* * *

___arrivée sur Terre___

* * *

Atlantis arriva en orbite autour de la Terre. Woolsey, Teyla et Ronon, qui étaient L'Odyssey, le Hammond et l'Apollo.

-On reçoit une transmission, s'exclama le chef scientifique.

-Sur écran, ordonna Woolsey stressé.

-*Monsieur Woolsey ici le Général Landry! Content que vous ayez fait aussi vite.

-Vu les circonstances il nous fallait faire au plus vite. Alors...fit RW un peu perdu.

-*La situation est en train de nous échapper. Partout dans le monde, les gens paniquent et pensent que...des aliens veulent anéantir la Terre. Le Colonel Abramov, le remplaçant du Colonel Chekov pense que nous savons quelque chose à propos de l'arme. Même si les Chinois, les Français et les Anglais ont bien géré la situation, la Russie a un peu mis le feu aux poudres et la situation est tendue. Le Président est actuellement en réunion avec les chefs d'Etat au courant du projet "Porte des étoiles".

-Et les victimes? Demanda Woolsey peu certain de vouloir le savoir et même Landry cherchait ses mots.

-*On a recensé il y a une demi-heure plus de...4 millions de morts...et 3 millions de disparus...malheureusement tout ceci n'est que provisoire. La planète est toujours placée en Alerte rouge mais sur nos radars nous n'avons rien détecté.

-Et sur nos écrans on a rien non plus, fit Mckay. Et l'arme est-ce que vous l'avez récupéré.

-*C'est là où je voulais en venir...le Hammond l'a récupéré et on a remarqué que son design...est en partie Ancien, avoua le chef du SGC. Tous se figèrent. Mais Mckay avait déjà une question.

-En partie vous dites?

-*En effet Docteur Mckay...

-Ca accentue l'hypothèse des Asgards...ils avaient trouvé un labo de Janus rien ne nous prouve qu'ils n'ont pas _trouvé_ ça comme avec le labo, expliqua le Canadien.

-Le Dédale arrivera bientôt.

-*Bien. Le Président a autorisé les membres d'Atlantis à retrouver leurs proches. Téléportez-en au SGC. On s'assurera de tout ensuite.

-Bien! Docteur Mckay?

-Je vais voir ma soeur, Radek prendra la relève il a rien à faire. Lui dites pas mais j'ai **un peu** confiance en lui, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du patron en insistant sur le "un peu".

-*Le Général O'neill a été demandé pour occuper le fauteuil d'Atlantis. Le Colonel Sheppard pourra faire autre chose.

-J'aimerai bien qu'il m'accompagne. On sait jamais, dit Rodney.

-Allez-y!

* * *

___pendant ce temps___

* * *

A l'infirmerie, Carson a terminé le prototype et se dirigea vers Todd avec tous les outils.

-Alors Docteur Beckett? Votre prototype est-il terminé?

-Vous êtes bien l'un des rares patient à vouloir être une sorte de cobaye, avec Rodney...ironisa l'Ecossais alors qu'il remonta la manche gauche de Todd.

-J'ai confiance en vos capacités Docteur Beckett même si je n'ai jamais réellement eu l'occasion d'avoir affaire à vous, sourit-il alors que Carson lui injecta le rétrovirus 2.0 lorsque Sheppard entra.

-Alors Doc?

-Je viens de lui injecter, lui dit Carson alors que Todd remontait son T-shirt. Et vous?

-Je dois aller sur Terre avec Rodney.

-Ca tombe bien je dois y aller aussi, dit le médecin alors que Todd se leva et que Carson partit voir Keller.

-Bon...ben...j'y vais. s'exprima John un peu gêné.

-Bien! Dit sobrement le Wraith.

* * *

___sur Terre, un peu plus tard___

* * *

Mckay et Sheppard allaient arriver chez Jeannie.

-On ne peut rien y faire malheureusement, soupira Rodney alors qu'ils arrivèrent. Ils descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Rodney se décida à frapper. Jeannie ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de les voir.

-John? Mérédith? A l'entente du prénom peu commun pour un mâle, Rodney se crispa légèrement mais il la prit dans ses bras cherchant un peu de réconfort.

-Comment ça va? Lui demanda le Canadien.

-Euh...b...bien mais...quand êtes-vous revenus? Voulu savoir la jeune femme.

-Ya pas longtemps. On peut entrer? Proposa le scientifique.

-Bien sûr, sourit-elle alors qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

-Très joli, commenta l'Américain.

-Comment es-tu revenu? Demanda la mère de _la chose_ comme disait Mckay. Ce dernier se pencha à son oreille.

-Atlantis!

-Tu sais Kaleb et Madison sont partis faire des courses, je suis toute seule à la maison pour l'instant. Expliqua la soeur de _super égo_.

-C'est pas trop dangereux? Pensa le chef scientifique.

-Non tu pense! Allez-y installez-vous! Fit-elle lorsque Sheppard eut une envie pressante.

-Excusez-moi, fit-il en se levant.

-Au fond à gauche, précisa la jeune soeur de Rodney. Sheppard lui fit un sourire et s'en alla vers les toilettes lorsqu'il tanga un petit peu et ferma les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était dans la salle de réunion d'Atlantis mais la salle était abîmée. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec...lui-même.

* * *

A suivre!!!

* * *

(1) explication du mot "hypervortex": Contraction des mots "hyperespace" et "moteur à vortex".

Enfin fini!!! Il a eu du mal celui-là. Un épisode un peu plus lourd au niveau de l'ambiance (en même vu ce qu'ils ont vécu...). Vous en connaissez un peu plus sur la Reine. Mais c'est intéressant. J'aime bien ce chapître. Même si je suis pas trop à l'aise dans ce genre d'ambiance (un peu mort). Mais allez trêve de bavardages et appuyez sur le ch'ti bouton en dessous. Passez une bonne soirée et à très bientôt. Merci d'avoir lu et/ou reviewé.

ps: Petit message à ceux et celles qui ont mis cette histoire en favori. Merci à vous aussi.

pf59


	6. CH6 Toi et moi

_**Human frontier**_

Titre: Human frontier

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame, adventure.

Rated: T par sécurité.

Disclaimer: Toujours rien. Pas à moi.

Réponse aux reviews:  
**_CharlotteOfraises_**: Tiens voilà la suite, bonne lecture à toi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Todd, il deviendra pas un Wraith obèse. Sheppard veillera sur lui (nan je plaisante).

**_Melior_**: Croise les doigts pour Todd et apprécie ce chapître.

**_Lunastrelle_**: Des réponses en veux-tu en voilà! Bonne lecture.

Note: Neo - Human frontier (Melodifestivalen 2010). On entre maintenant dans la deuxième partie de la fic (non seulement par ce qui se passe, mais aussi avec le nombre de chapîtres). Pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe. J'espère que vous allez apprécier la lecture.

* * *

Précédemment dans "Human frontier": "Lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec...lui-même...Et maintenant, la suite..."

* * *

___Human frontier: chapître 6 "Toi et moi"___

* * *

John en restait bouche bée. Devant lui...une réplique de lui-même.

-Salut John! Sourit l'autre.

-Heu... Balbutia le nôtre.

-Je sais que c'est pas facile à croire mais...je suis toi! Dans exactement 10 ans! Expliqua le plus vieux.

-Dites-moi que je rêve! C'est qu'un rêve! Je vais me réveiller! Pince-toi pour voir. Se dit le plus jeune en se pinçant le bras alors que l'autre souriait. J'ai pas traversé la porte je peux pas être dans le futur donc ce que tu dis n'a aucune logique! Pensa intelligemment notre beau militaire.

-Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser? A Mckay! Ricana l'autre.

-C'est encore un de ses expériences c'est ça?

-Dans le mille! Mais c'est mon Mckay qui a réussi à t'amener ici! Expliqua l'ancêtre ("HEY!!!! Je suis QUE 10 ans plus vieux! Je suis encore canon je te ferais dire. Todd me l'a encore dit ce matin au réveil!" Je le savais que t'étais avec! (John en resta sans voix) Oh ça va regarde la suite et ferma ta gu****). Je sais ce que tu vas dire, continua le plus ancien, pourquoi moi?

-C'est...à peu près...ça. Dit notre Américain toujours confus.

-On a trouvé une machine temporelle. Elle se trouvait dans un autre labo de Janus. Mckay a réussi à l'activer pour t'amener ici.

-Ton Mckay est ici? Demanda le plus jeune un éclair d'illumination dans les yeux. Alors il peut me ramener! Fit-il en partant vers la sortie.

-Mais je n'ai pas fini John Sheppard! Alors ramène-toi ici et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire! Eleva le _maître des lieux_.

-Rien à foutre de ce que tu peux me dire! Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans mon monde! S'énerva notre chef militaire préféré (de toute façon y en a qu'un).

-Justement! C'est pour ça que t'es là andouille! S'écria le Sheppard du futur avant que John n'ouvre la porte.

* * *

___pendant ce temps___

* * *

Mckay et Jeannie continuaient de parler. Mckay un biscuit à la main.

-Tu la verrais elle est merveilleuse! Sourit le Canadien béâtement.

-Pour une fois que tu dis ça à propos d'une femme Mérédith. Se moqua sa soeur.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout? Il est tombé dedans ou quoi? Râla-t-il en se levant. Sheppard qu'est ce que vous foutez? Mais évidemment personne ne lui répondit. Sheppard? A trois j'ouvre! 1! 2! 2,25! 2 et demi! Vous voulez vraiment que je...mais il n'eut pas terminé que Jeannie entra et ils ne virent personne. Mais où qu'il est?

-Apparemment pas dans les toilettes! Dit-elle avec perspicacité.

-Atlantis ici Mckay! Vous avez pas téléporté Sheppard depuis les chiottes par hasard? Demanda le scientifique en s'asseyant sur le chiotte.

-*Heu...ici Teyla...le Colonel Sheppard n'était pas censé être avec vous? S'exprima la jeune Athosienne depuis la cité.

-Si...mais apparemment il s'est volatilisé.

-*Il est peut-être parti sans vous prévenir, pensa la mère de Torren alors que Jeannie attendait toujours et que Rodney commençait à dénouer sa ceinture.

-Ou alors su..., c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit que Jeannie était encore à côté. Il fit des grands gestes en lui disant: Va-t-en de là! Elle sortit en souriant.

-Rho ça va j'en ai vu d'autre! Des plus grandes aussi! Ricana la mère de Madison. Rodney continua de râler alors que Teyla ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

-Mais t'as fini oui? Râla-t-il en fermant la porte et en prenant un magasine. Où j'en étais moi?

-*Ou alors?

-Ah oui ou alors sur un des vaisseaux! Contactez-les et dites-moi quoi. On ne peut pas se volatiliser comme ça. Continua le Canadien en feuilletant le magasine.

-*Bien! Terminé! Conclut-elle alors que Rodney s'arrêta sur une page.

-Quoi? Elle est plus avec?

* * *

___pendant ce temps___

* * *

Sheppard revint vers l'autre lui qui décida de poser ses petites fesses sur le bureau.

-On a pas beaucoup de temps! Continua-t-il.

-Alors va directement au but! Fit notre Sheppard.

-Si j'en crois ce que tu as sous-entendu, alors le cube a déjà été sur Terre. Tenta de réfléchir le plus ancien.

-On l'a récupéré! Son design est en partie Ancien!

-Ca on le sait aussi! Ils s'appellent les Hybratus. Lui révéla son double-lui venu du futur.

-Alors ce ne sont pas les Asgards. Comprit le jeune.

-On a jamais pu les voir. Impossible de dire qui ils sont réellement.

-Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé chez vous? Accéléra notre colonel.

-Quelques semaines plus tard, vous aviez une mission à mener contre la Confrérie mais j'en passe. Et Atlantis est allé au combat et la bataille était rude endommageant le moteur stellaire. Mais durant la mission, un vaisseau est arrivé sur Terre. Lorsqu'on est revenu...il n'y avait plus de Terre. Elle avait été détruite. Il ne leur avait suffit que d'une heure pour détruire l'Apollo, le Hammond et l'Odyssey.

-Et...qu'est ce que vous avez fait...ensuite?

-On a été sur le site Alpha, pour...leur dire ce qui était arrivé et...on y a établi notre colonie en fait, avoua l'ancien Sheppard.

-Et que font...comment vous les appelez déjà?

-Les Hybratus!

-C'est ça!

-Ils nous traquent! Apparemment le cube qui a ravagé l'Asie ne pouvait tirer qu'une seule fois. On sait d'où ils viennent! D'une galaxie très éloignée appelée Xalona. Elle est à plus de 300 millions d'années lumières de la nôtre.

-Mais c'est..., balbutia notre militaire

-Enorme je sais! Leur technologie dépasse de loin la nôtre. Seul Atlantis possède la puissance et la technologie pour au moins avoir une petite chance de les vaincre.

-Et comment faire pour augmenter ça? Demanda subitement notre John.

-J'allais y venir. On a jamais sû pourquoi ils nous ont attaqué mais une chose est sûr. C'est qu'il faudra aller là bas pour le savoir, expliqua l'autre chef militaire lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre en même temps qu'une violente secousse. Qu'est ce qui se passe Rodney?

-*Je sais pas comment c'est possible! Ils nous ont retrouvé! On est assiégé de partout!

-Active le moteur!

-*L'explosion nous l'a très sérieusement endommagé! Torren travaille dessus! S'écria leur Rodney.

-Torren? Demanda le plus jeune un peu perdu.

-Zelenka est mort 2 ans plus tard, lors d'une attaque alors qu'il tentait de nous sauver. Torren est devenu très doué en mécanique pour son âge. Vraiment très doué. C'est l'effet Mckay je pense. Lui révéla-t-il de but en blanc. J'arrive Rodney! Conclut-il alors qu'il se précipita vers la sortie et ouvrit les portes de la salle de réunion. Sheppard vit Todd foncer vers lui avec un fusil étrange sur l'épaule.

-Carson est déjà sur le fauteuil. On doit faire vite nos boucliers vont bientôt lâcher, expliqua le Wraith.

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, expliqua l'autre Sheppard.

-Bien je fonce. Sourit timidement le Wraith avant de l'embrasser furtivement (désolé mais comme ça n'arrivera pas dans notre univers je me suis lâché à mon envie de les caser ensemble.) et de s'en aller l'arme enclenchée.

-Bonne chance. Sourit leur John alors qu'il le vit partir et que le personnel courait un peu dans tous les sens. Il se dirigea vers Mckay et notre beau militaire le suivit.

-Tu..., commença-t-il difficilement.

-Oui...il y a 6 ans de cela. Ne t'inquiètes pas, vu que le futur sera modifié...tu ne seras pas avec. Le rassura le chef militaire futuriste. Etat des boucliers Mckay?

-10%! Leurs chasseurs n'attendent que le bouclier ne soit baissé, expliqua Ronon.

-Et moi dans tout ça? Les interrompit notre Américain. Rodney vit enfin sa présence.

-Il est encore là? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous? Dit-il en s'adressant à son Shep.

-J'ai pas eu le temps de tout lui dire, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Alors dépêches-toi.

-Tiens prends-ça. Il y a des informations notamment sur une planète de la galaxie Xalona. C'est là que vivent les Al'eyrons. Ils nous ont aidé lors d'une bataille contre les Hybratus il y a 4 ans. Ils sont aussi évolué technologiquement que les Hybratus. Dis-leur que tu viens de la Terre, ils comprendront. S'activa l'Américain.

-Les boucliers sont détruit. Les chasseurs foncent vers nous. S'alarma Teyla.

-Dis à Carson de concentrer ses tirs sur les vaisseaux ennemis, ordonna leur Colonel Sheppard.

-Je crains que ce ne soit fini pour nous Teyla. Dit Rodney.

-Faut pas dire ça! Tant qui y a de la vie ya de l'espoir! (1) Fit Ronon.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir donner l'ordre d'évacuer Teyla, pense fortement Rodney alors que tous se regardèrent. Elle acquiesça timidement.

-Ici Teyla, que tout le monde se rassemble à la salle de contrôle immédiatement. Je répète tout le monde en salle de contrôle.

-Je te suivrais Teyla! Dit John alors qu'il commença à partir vers la machine qui ramènera son double à son époque.

-Dis à Torren qu'on évacue! On enclenche l'autodestruction sur 30 secondes lorsque tu auras validé ton code alors dépêche-toi, ordonna la chef d'Atlantis.

-Bien! A tout de suite, dit leur Sheppard en courant avec son double. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où ils virent également Torren.

-Torren on évacue. Pars sans moi je dois le ramener. Ordonna Sheppard sans appel.

-Bien. Confirma le petit en partant.

-J'aurais aimé t'aider davantage, reprit le vieux Sheppard.

-Tu en as déjà fait assez. Avoua notre chef militaire.

* * *

___pendant ce temps___

* * *

Rodney était toujours enfermé sur le chiotte en train de faire ses besoins tout en lisant son magasine lorsque Teyla le rappela.

-*Rodney ici Teyla! Sheppard n'est pas non plus sur les vaisseaux alliés.

-Bon et ben che..., mais Rodney n'eut pas fini lorsque Sheppard se retrouva...dans les toilettes...avec Mckay. Sheppard sortit très rapidement et Mckay devint aussi blanc qu'un linge et déclara étrangement: Non c'est bon je l'ai trouvé. Merci. Fit-il amer avant de se rhabiller et de sortir.

-Odyssey ici Sheppard. Pourriez-vous nous téléporter d'abord sur votre vaisseau puis dans le labo de Mckay? Proposa-t-il.

-*Bien Colonel.

-Quoi mais pourq..., il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'ils se font téléporter deux fois de suite jusqu'à son labo. Qu'est ce que vous avez? Râla le Canadien.

-Regardez ça, ordonna le militaire. Rodney le regarda étrangement avant de prendre l'objet et de l'examiner des yeux.

-D'où ça vient?

-Vous allez pas me croire mais je suis encore parti dans le futur. Sourit-il faiblement.

-Ah ah bien sûr et Zelenka a réussi à addition à deux chiffres, se moqua le docteur avant de regarder le contenu. Ca alors...

-Quoi?

-C'est moi qui a fait ça? Demanda intelligemment Rodney.

-De quoi?

-Des équations! Je reconnais ma patte, avoua le jeune scientifique.

* * *

___quelques heures plus tard___

* * *

Sur Atlantis, Sheppard discutait avec Woolsey dans son bureau.

-Mais ils doivent accepter c'est notre seule chance de sauver la Terre d'une mort certaine, s'emporta John.

-Rien ne nous dit que ça arrivera, lui répondit RW.

-Si on les en empêche alors ça n'arrivera pas mais s'ils ne bougent pas leur cul de chef d'Etat alors ils vont y rester comme 6 milliards d'autres innocents, lui fit comprendre son chef militaire lorsque...

-*Communication du SGC, s'exprima Chuck. Woolsey et Sheppard se dirigèrent vers lui.

-Sur écoute, ordonna le dégarni. Chuck s'exécuta et la voix de Landry retentit.

-*Atlantis ici le Général Landry, après avoir délibéré, le conseil mondial a décidé d'accepter l'envoi d'Atlantis dans la galaxie Xalona pour tenter d'enrayer la menace qui pèse sur la Terre. Vous devrez partir dans les plus bref délais. La moindre minute de perdue est une minute de perdue pour sauver la Terre d'une destruction quasi-certaine. Toute la planète vous dit: bonne chance Atlantis. Revenez sain et sauf avec de bonnes nouvelles.

-Nous tâcherons d'essayer général, affirma le boss Atlante sans appel.

-*Je n'en doute pas monsieur Woolsey. Bonne chance, fit Landry avant de couper la communication.

-Sheppard foncez au fauteuil, Docteur Mckay activez le moteur à vortex dès que possible et mettez le cap sur les coordonnées. Direction la planète Al'eyron dans la galaxie Xalona.

* * *

A suivre!!!

* * *

(1) Référence de Teyla à Ronon dans "Inferno" lorsqu'ils subissent les effets du supervolcan. Très bel épisode.

J'ai très bien aimé ce chapître. Révélations, humour, amour j'adore. Lorsque Sheppard et Woolsey sont pas là la seule capable de prendre le pouvoir est Teyla. Elle est la mieux placée après eux (Weir étant tout en haut bien sûr). L'histoire avance et on sait que maintenant le temps est compté pour eux. Je voulais aussi montrer Torren dans le futur. Ok il a que douze ans mais l'effet Mckay l'a rendu très intelligent pour son âge. Et avec ses gênes il l'est encore plus. Dans le prochain chapître, changement de décor avec la galaxie Xalona. Merci d'avoir lu et/ou reviewé et à très rapidement pour le prochain chapître.

pf59


	7. CH7 En avant toute

Human frontier

Titre: Human frontier

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame, adventure.

Rated: T par sécurité.

Réponse aux reviews:  
**_CharlotteOfraises_**: Les Hybratus sont pas si dégénérés que ça...ou alors juste la Reine? Bon courage pour la lecture. Il me plaît pas trop ce chapître.

**_Lunastrelle_**: Il fallait que je les mettes ensemble mes deux petits. Bonne lecture.

**_Melior_**: Voilà à quoi elle va ressembler. C'est une des galaxies qui a des races très puissante. Voilà la suite.

Disclaimer: A quoi bon insister...

Note: Neo - Human frontier (Melodifestivalen 2010). On entre maintenant dans la deuxième partie de la fic (non seulement par ce qui se passe, mais aussi avec le nombre de chapîtres). Pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe. J'espère que vous allez apprécier la lecture.

* * *

Précédemment dans "Human frontier": "Direction la planète Al'eyron dans la galaxie Xalona...Et maintenant, la suite..."

* * *

___Human frontier: chapître 7 "En avant toute"___

* * *

Sheppard arrivait d'ans une des salles de détente. Il y avait un écran géant. Sheppard s'y dirigea lorsque Todd arriva.

-Ca va Sheppard? Ce dernier se raidit quelque peu. Aux vues de ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il était dans le futur.

-Et vous? Votre test?

-Quelques maux et une _faim_ très peu présente, lui expliqua notre ami Wraith.

-Je vais...aller prévenir les autres. Il y a du pop-corn si vous voulez, dit-il en montrant le cornet placé.

* * *

De retour un peu plus tard, plusieurs personnes étaient assis devant l'écran, en train de regarder le dernier grand prix de Formule 1 disputé. Rodney, qui avait senti l'odeur du pop-corn sucré, entra et vit: Sheppard, Carson, Ronon, Teyla, Lorne et Todd assis sur deux canapés.

-Alors c'est là que vous vous cachiez? Oh...mais fallait le dire que vous regardiez ça, s'excita le scientifique.

-Button est en tête, soupira le militaire.

-Vous me faites marcher, fit-il incrédule.

-Désolé mais non, rajouta Ronon.

-Vous êtes les experts en matière de divertissement sur Terre, j'aime cette...Formule 1, sourit Todd.

-On arrivera dans moins de 3 heures! C'est que c'est loin, expliqua le scientifique en s'asseyant entre Sheppard et Todd.

-Vous devriez faire une course spatiale avec vos Darts, exposa John alors que Webber accrocha Hamilton. Tous sortirent un "Woow" de surprise alors que Ronon bondit de joie.

-OUAIS!!! Bon gars Vibreur! S'écria le Satédien avant de se rassoir tranquillement.

-C'est Webber! Lui rappela Carson. Vibreur c'est les trucs rouge et blanc qu'on voit en entrée et en sortie de virage.

-Et dire qu'US F1 a renoncé, quelle tristesse, sourit le Canadien.

-Oh ça va vous avez qui vous comme bon pilote hein? Répliqua Lorne.

-Vous vous avez personne! Renchérit le scientifique.

-Peut-être mais on a la NASCAR et l'Indycar! Lui répondit John.

-Nous on en a une panoplie! Intervint Carson.

-Coulthard est à la retraite depuis 2ans, rajouta Ronon.

-On compte dans le Royaume-Uni nous donc on a Button et Hamilton! Se défendit le docteur.

-Tu parles je préfère encore le Polonais de chez R****** (Une certaine écurie Française), dit Todd.

-C'est sûr, affirment-ils tous alors que Rodney regarda le bol de pop-corn vide que tenait le Wraith avant de le regarder lui.

-Grrrr j'ai compris je vais en chercher, grogna Todd mécontent. (Rah faudrait qu'ils se remplissent automatiquement.)

* * *

___moins de 3 heures plus tard___

* * *

Carson était sur le fauteuil et Sheppard rejoignait sa troupe dans la salle de contrôle alors qu'Atlantis allait arriver à destination.

-On va sortir d'hypervortex dans 3! 2! 1! Maintenant, alerta Rodney.

-Alors? Demanda Teyla.

-Je capte huit vaisseaux en orbite autour d'une planète. Je crois qu'on y est, leur dit le chef du département scientifique de la cité.

-Ouvrez un canal vers ces vaisseaux. Ordonna RW.

-Canal ouvert.

-Ici Richard Woolsey de la cité d'Atlantis, nous venons de la planète Terre. Nos intentions sont purement pacifistes. S'il vous plaît veuillez répondre, parla gentiment le dégarni. Le grésillement se fit entendre jusqu'à ce qu'une réponse se fit entendre et voir sur l'écran.

-*Ici Taran chef des Al'eyrons. Vous venez vraiment de la Terre?

-On nous a dit que vous étiez...en conflit avec les Hybratus et que vous pourriez nous aider à les combattre, lui expliqua calmement Richard.

-*Nous sommes en conflit c'est vrai mais...comment savez-vous tout ça? Questionna Taran.

-Si vous acceptez nous aimerions discuter avec vous sur votre planète. Est-ce que vous avez une porte des étoiles? Préféra demander Woolsey.

-*Non.

-C'est pas grave! On arrive! Le rassura le patron.

-*Attérissez à ces coordonnées, ordonna le chef Al'eyron.

-Monsieur je souhaiterai que Todd vienne avec nous.

-On ne sait pas encore s'il va être totalement libéré de son...appétit. Je doute qu'il nous soit utile pour cette mission Sheppard. Estimez-vous heureux qu'il puisse circuler _librement_.

-Monsieur!

-Ma réponse est non Colonel Sheppard! Nous devons y aller! Ordonna-t-il en partant.

* * *

___Pendant ce temps___

* * *

La Reine était tranquillement installée dans son fauteuil lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-Ouverture de la porte. Elle vit son second: Jorek. Il entra et dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle savait que quelque chose le tracassait. Qu'y a-t-il Jorek je te sens tracassé?

-On a détecté un vaisseau entrant dans la galaxie il y a quelques minutes, dit-il un peu amer. La Reine s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se tenir en face de ce dernier.

-Et?

-C'est Atlantis, la râge s'empara aussitôt de la Reine.

-IMPOSSIBLE!!! S'écria-t-elle en fracassant un verre contre le mur. Ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Comment est-ce possible? Quelle est leur position?

-Ils sont sur la planète mère des Al'eyrons, lui révéla son second.

-Envoyer un de nos vaisseaux leur rendre une petite visite. Je ne tolère pas qu'on entre dans _ma_ galaxie. Ordonna-t-elle sans appel.

-Tout de suite ma Reine! Confirme-t-il en s'inclinant devant elle. Il allait partir lorsqu'elle continua:

-Et où en êtes-vous avec le destructeur?

-Il est presque opérationnel ma Reine cependant sa vitesse d'hypervortex sera plus faible que prévu, lui expliqua Jorek.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est le seul vaisseau capable d'aller aussi loin alors je veux que toutes les précautions soient prise. On a mit tellement de temps pour construire ce vaisseau que s'il est détruit avant d'accomplir sa tâche, je crois qu'il nous faudrait abandonner, dit-elle en soufflant quelque peu exténuée.

-Mais...ma Reine...nous avons mis tellement de forces et de temps pour enfin prendre notre revanche sur eux. Cela ne vous ressemble pas, tenta de dire son second qui avait du mal à comprendre sa reine. Cette dernière s'asseya sur son feuteuil.

-Je suis épuisée Jorek c'est tout. Toute cette haine et cette colère qui nous ronge de l'intérieur. J'en ai même assez de tout ça. Mais pour l'histoire, nous devons détruire la Terre.

-Bien ma Reine. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous.

-Me faire l'amour peut-être? Sourit-elle malicieusement.

* * *

___sur Al'eyrona___

* * *

La planète était très recouverte d'eau mais il y avait également beaucoup de forêts. La planète comptait deux continents bien distinct, les deux formaient une espèce de cible. Les Al'eyrons avaient d'ailleurs tout prévu et mis leur pistes d'attérissage des vaisseaux en plein centre (Intelligent non?.) Atlantis s'était donc posée et l'équipe de Sheppard ainsi que Woolsey rencontrait le chef Taran dans la salle de réunion.

-Comment cela est-il possible que vous n'avez pas de porte des étoiles? Questionna l'Athosienne.

-Nous voyageons avec nos vaisseaux dans toute la galaxie mais les seuls aussi évolué que nous sont les Hybratus, affirma Taran.

-Justement, ils ont attaqué notre planète, la Terre, récemment et on nous a dit que vous pourriez nous aider à les combattre. Tout porte à croire qu'un de leurs vaisseaux va détruire la Terre d'ici très peu de temps, expliqua Woolsey.

-Peut-être mais pourquoi venir à nous, vous avez l'air de nous connaître mais vous n'êtes pas les Lantiens. Nous n'avons pas été sur Terre depuis des milliers d'années, fit le chef Al'eyron.

-Un...ami nous a conseillé, sourit Sheppard.

-Comment connaissez vous la Terre? Questionna de nouveau la jeune Teyla.

-Nous sommes de très lointaines connaissances des Lantiens. Nous avons une dette envers eux. Lorsque notre planète n'était plus saine, nous avons dû partir, et la seule planète viable la plus proche était celle-ci mais elle était déjà habitée par les Atlantes. Ils n'avaient rien construit, seul Atlantis y était installée. Ils ont accepté de nous laisser y vivre en échange nous devrions leur porter assistance en cas de besoin. Si vous affirmez venir de la Terre...alors ce sera un plaisir d'honnorer notre dette.

-Mais voyez-vous...nous ne sommes pas...aussi puissant qu'eux, fit comprendre le boss d'Atlantis.

-Ca m'étonne pas. Sans vous offenser bien sûr, cette cité...n'a pas évolué depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu.

-Que savez-vous sur les Hybratus, questionna Mckay qui décida enfin d'intervenir.

-A l'inverse de vous et nous, eux vivent à bord d'une forteresse spatiale 3 fois plus grande qu'un vaisseau ruche Wraith.

-Comment connaissez-vous les Wraith? Demanda Ronon d'une voix monotone.

-Les Lantiens étaient en conflit avec eux lorsqu'ils ont dû quitter cette planète. Ils sont dirigés par une Reine sans coeur ou tout du moins pas son coeur ne bat pas pour nous., leur expliqua Taran.

-Pouvez-vous améliorer nos défenses et notre attaque? Insista Richard.

-Pour ça je dois en parler à mes supérieurs, expliqua Taran avant de se lever de sa chaise et de partir en souriant à nos amis.

* * *

___pendant ce temps___

* * *

Alors que Lorne commandait tranquillement la cité, Todd arriva à l'infirmerie.

-Ah Todd! Alors? Comment vous sentez-vous? Fit Beckett alors qu'il se dirigea vers lui. Il vit que Todd n'avait pas vraiment l'air bien.

-J'ai très mal au ventre, révéla Todd.

-Je vous ai donné deux anti-douleurs il y a deux heures ça aurait déjà dû faire effet, je pense que j'aurais pas dû vous en injecter autant, pensa l'Ecossais.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire alors? Questionna le Wraith.

-Vous en redonner deux. Votre métabolisme étant plus résistant que le nôtre deux de plus ne vous ferons pas de mal. Enfin j'espère, sourit Beckett en lui donnant ses médocs.

-Merci!

-Oh lorsque tout ceci sera terminé faudrait qu'on vous apprenne la pêche, lui dit le docteur.

-Lorsque le Général O'neill est arrivé à bord, il m'en avait dit le plus grand bien, s'exclama le Wraith.

-C'est fantastique, ajouta-t-il.

-Je vous laisse, j'ai mon sudoku à terminer, lui expliqua le jeune Wraith avant de partir. Beckett quand à lui, reprit ses activitées.

* * *

___sur Al'eyrona___

* * *

Woolsey et ses amis, qui attendaient la réponse du conseil était en train de goûter aux spécialitées locales, Rodney d'ailleurs avait adoré une espèce de goyave avec un goût mélangeant framboise et noix de coco. Il en était devenu dingue. Ils n'auront pas à attendre plus longtemps car Taran arriva un peu perplexe.

-Alors? Demanda Rodney avec impatiente alors qu'il continuait de manger.

-Le conseil est d'accord pour que l'on vous aide dans votre armement et vos défenses.

-Merci beaucoup! On espère rentrer sur Terre rapidement mais nous devons d'abord entrer en contact avec eux. Où pouvons-nous les trouver?

-Vous n'aurez pas à les chercher. La Reine nous envoie l'un de ses croiseurs. Il arrivera dans 2 heures, leur révéla Taran.

* * *

A suivre!!!

* * *

Je suis pas très fier de ce chapître à vrai dire. Il faut bien qu'ils se reposent tout de même. Un peu plus détendu quand même. J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu mais moi pas vraiment. Le problème c'est qu'il fallait que je parle de certaines choses et ça part un peu n'importe comment. Mais bon tant que vous avez compris et que vous aimez toujours ça va aller. Mais on a eu des révélations là concernant leur ennemi. Le pire est à venir ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci à vous tous et à très rapidement.

pf59


	8. CH8 Hybratus

Human frontier

Titre: Human frontier

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame, adventure.

Rated: T par sécurité.

Réponse aux reviews:  
**_Melior_**: Voilà pour toi. Bonne lecture et attention ça commence à devenir intéressant.

**_CharlotteOfraises_**: Merci à toi et apprécie cette suite riche en évènements.

**_Lunastrelle_**: Ya une longue liste d'attente pour adopter Todd. Quelques réponses sur les Hybratus dans ce chapître.

Disclaimer: Toujours rien. Pas à moi.

Note: Neo - Human frontier (Melodifestivalen 2010). On entre maintenant dans la deuxième partie de la fic (non seulement par ce qui se passe, mais aussi avec le nombre de chapîtres). Pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe. J'espère que vous allez apprécier la lecture car j'ai bien aimé ce chapître contrairement au précédent. Par contre...je dis rien je préfère vous laisser découvrir mais...me frappez pas.

* * *

Précédemment dans "Human frontier": "Vous n'aurez pas à les chercher. La Reine nous envoie l'un de ses croiseurs. Il arrivera dans 2 heures...Et maintenant, la suite..."

* * *

___Human frontier: chapître 8 "Hybratus"___

* * *

De retour sur Atlantis, des scientifiques Al'eyrons étaient déjà en train d'aider Mckay et Zelenka.

-Non si vous faites pas on va tous sauter sauf si c'est votre but dans ce cas continuez, râla notre Canadien préféré.

-Il est toujours comme ça, souffla le scientifique Al'eyron à Radek.

-Et encore là il est de bonne humeur, lui sourit Radek.

-Ca avance? L'appela Woolsey qui arriva avec Todd, Sheppard et Taran.

-Comment voulez-vous que j'avance quand on veut faire exploser la cité toutes les deux minutes? Râla-t-il. Vous savez quoi? La cité avait un dispositif de téléportation! Il est opérationnel grâce à moi. Se vanta une nouvelle fois le scientifique anti-citron.

-Ils arriveront dans un peu plus d'une heure mais Todd a une proposition à nous faire, lui dit le chef militaire de la cité.

-On ne sait pas où se trouve leur forteresse et donc ce croiseur représente notre seule chance de savoir où ils se cachent, fit le Wraith.

-Et? Demanda simplement Rodney en continuant de travailler.

-En analysant les données des vaisseaux Al'eyrons, j'ai remarqué une légère onde énergétique provenant de leurs armes, lui révéla Todd.

-Et alors? Continua toujours le Canadien.

-Il pense utiliser une de ces armes comme bombe IEM, conclut John. Rodney fit alors son fameux claquement de doigt.

-Et pendant qu'ils sont aveuglés on se téléporte à l'intérieur, on récupère les coordonnées de la forteresse et on y va, comprit Rodney. Ce que je peux être con parfois.

-Le parfois est de trop, sourit Sheppard alors que Rodney le fusilla du regard.

-Mais le plus dur sera de ne pas le détruire, fit Taran.

-On a qu'à envoyer Atlantis l'attaquer et s'il est en difficulté alors vous viendrez en renfort, pensa Sheppard.

-Ca peut le faire. Si vous pouviez me laisser tranquille, j'aimerai pouvoir continuer sinon les améliorations ne seront pas opérationnelles et on aura l'air con quand il faudra se battre, expliqua tendrement le Canadien. Alors que tout le monde sortit. Todd se dirigea dans ses quartiers. Arrivé là bas il perdit quelque peu l'équilibre. Il eût un drôle de pressentiment...il se voyait à bord du croiseur...assiégé par les Hybratus, Ronon tombe à terre.

* * *

___un peu plus tard___

* * *

Dans son bureau, Woolsey faisait son rapport sur la mission lorsque Sheppard frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez! Sheppard s'asseya sur le bureau comme à son habitude et alla directement au but.

-J'aimerais que Todd nous accompagne lors de cette mission, avoua John.

-Ses récents problèmes ne vous inquiètent-ils pas? Posa RW en continuant d'écrire.

-Il a l'air d'aller mieux et je suis sûr qu'avec ses sens, il peut nous être très utile, ajouta l'Américain. Woolsey leva le nez vers lui.

-Rien de ce que je dirais ne vous fera changer d'avis si je comprends bien,

-Je savais que vous comprendriez, sourit le chef militaire.

-Bon..., Richard soupira, c'est d'accord mais surveillez-le de près.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je le lâcherai pas d'une semelle (Non ya pas de sous-entendus. OUIIIIIIIIIN!!!)

-Bien! En se dirigeant à l'infirmerie, il le vit allongé, Carson l'oscultant.

-Beckett qu'est ce qu'il a? S'inquiéta John.

-Il a eu une perte d'équilibre et il fait d'étranges rêves, lui expliqua l'Ecossais.

-Quel genre de rêves? Voulu savoir le militaire lorsqu'il se souvint de l'image de lui plus vieux embrassant Todd...mieux vaut ne pas y penser.

-C'est plus...des pressentiments. J'ai vu comme si...comme si Ronon allait mourrir à bord de ce croiseur, déclara le Wraith un peu perdu et inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça peut être un effet du prototype?

-Sans doute un effet secondaire.

-Si Ronon y restait j'en connais quand même pas mal à qui ça ferait plaisir, dit Todd en pouffant légèrement.

-Pourquoi?

-Bon nombre de Wraith le connaisse de par la guerre avec son peuple et de sa haine envers les Wraith. Beaucoup en ont peur, lui expliqua-t-il en finissant par rigoler.

-J'ai besoin de lui pour la mission il a le feu vert?

-Je dirais plutôt le teint vert! Ricana Carson sous l'oeil consterné des deux autres. Carson se racla la gorge avant de continuer: Oui bien sûr rien à signaler.

-Ce sera un plaisir de vous aider John Sheppard.

-Oh, votre Dart a enfin été reconstruit en l'état, lui dévoila le chef militaire de la cité.

-Merci! Mckay est pas super rapide en fin de compte, pouffa le commandant.

-Faut savoir le prendre.

* * *

___un peu plus d'une heure plus tard___

* * *

Mckay arriva dans la salle de contrôle tout habillé et rejoins tout le groupe vers Chuck et Woolsey.

-Le croiseur Hybratus sort de l'hyperespace, s'exclama Chuck.

-Préparez-vous à les téléporter Zelenka!

-Vous avez qu'à appuyer sur un bouton c'est pas compliqué! Radek le fusilla du regard.

-Ils ouvrent le feu! Souleva Chuck.

-Quand vous voulez! Râla Mckay.

-Lancez l'IEM Radek! Ordonna Woolsey. La bombe se dirigea vers le croiseur ennemi lorsqu'elle explosa provoquant une interrumption des boucliers ennemis. Atlantis s'arrête de tirer. Téléportez-les! Ordonna de nouveau RW. Mckay, Todd, Teyla, Ronon et Sheppard sont téléportés à bord du croiseur. L'intérieur était très sombre. Gris métalisé et noir.

-Alors où on va Mckay? Demanda le chef.

-De ce côté, indiqua le scientifique alors qu'ils le suivèrent vers ce qu'il espérait être un ordinateur qui était relié au central.

* * *

___pendant ce temps___

* * *

La bombe était détruite et le croiseur ennemi avait reprit ses tirs sur Atlantis lorsque les chasseurs du croiseur ennemi partirent à l'assault de la cité.

-Les chasseurs ennemis sont déployés, s'alarma Chuck.

-Laissez. Quel est l'état du bouclier? Demanda le patron au Tchèque.

-74%! Ils ont l'air passablement endommagé, lui récapitula Radek.

-Positionnez-vous au dessus d'eux Beckett! Ordonna Woolsey.

-*Je peux pas tirer et bouger! Lui signifia Carson sagement assis.

-Alors positionnez-vous et tirez ensuite! Lui ordonna de nouveau le big boss.

* * *

___sur Terre___

* * *

La porte des étoiles venait de s'activer. Landry et O'neill, venu spécialement au SGC pour être au courant de ce qui se passait avec Atlantis arrivaient ensemble au poste de contrôle.

-Walter?

-C'est SG1 monsieur, lui révéla le Sergent plus connu sous le prénom de Walter qui n'avait toujours pas sa place de parking attitré.

-Lorsqu'ils seront au courant..., soupira Jack lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte qui se referma après leur passage.

-*Heureux de vous revoir SG1, venez en salle de réunion immédiatement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a? Demanda un peu surprise Carter.

-Je sais pas mais vu que O'neill est là ça doit être important, démontra Cameron.

-En effet! Ajouta froidement Teal'c de ses deux cultes et qui sont maintenant la propriété du Jaffa.

-Il est peut-être juste passé dire bonjour, fit innocemment Vala en tapant sur les fesses de son Daniel alors qu'ils partaient vers la salle.

-Je pense pas non, lui répondit irrité l'archéologue.

-Ce que vous pouvez être pessimiste, souffla la petite amie de Jackson alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau où O'neill et Landry les attendaient.

-Salut les gars! Salua Jack en souriant.

-Salut Jack! Sourit Daniel en s'asseyant.

-Général! Saluèrent Carter et Cameron.

-Bonjour O'neill, fit sobrement Teal'c.

-Salut Jacky! Lança Vala.

-Je vois que vous êtes assis alors...on peut vous le dire. SG1 se regarda inquiet.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe mon général, demanda inquiète Sam. Jack prit la parole.

-Durant votre absence, un cube d'apparence Ancien est arrivé sur Terre. Nous n'avions aucun vaisseau à portée et...il a tiré.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla Carter pensant que c'était un cauchemar.

-Il a tué 11 millions de personnes en Asie. Le sang de toute l'équipe de glaça.

-Et...où est-il? Questionna Cameron.

-Démantelé! Répondit l'ancien chef de SG1.

* * *

___pendant ce temps___

* * *

A bord du croiseur ennemi, Rodney et l'équipe allaient arriver dans la salle lorsque Todd les arrêtèrent. Il leur fit un signe avec ses yeux. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans la salle. Todd avança silencieusement vers l'Hybratus lorsqu'il tira. Mckay et les autres se précipitèrent dans la salle et Sheppard ferma la porte.

-Allez-y Mckay!

-Je vais essayer! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on ne sait pratiquement rien d'eux, dit le Canadien alors que Todd s'approcha de l'_endormi_.

-Hey! Qu'est ce tu fais? Demanda Ronon qui pointait son arme vers Todd.

-Je ne vais pas me nourrir si c'est ce que vous pensez bien que la tentation soit forte. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue..., fit le Wraith.

-Je croyais être la seule, ajouta Teyla.

-Moi aussi, ajoua aussi John intrigué alors que Todd s'abaissa et ouvrit les yeux de sa victime...des yeux de...Wraith?

-Qu'est ce que..., balbutia Sheppard.

-Qui sont-ils? Questionna Teyla.

-J'en sais rien mais leur dialecte me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, ajouta Rodney.

-Ca avance? S'impatienta l'Américain.

-Ca y est je les ai...attendez. Oh non! Fit-il.

-Quoi?

-Il y a une porte des étoiles active à l'intérieur de ce croiseur.

-Et alors? Demanda Ronon toujours derrière la vitre de la porte.

-Et alors on pourra pas partir d'ici lorsque j'aurais déconnecté les bouc..., il se tût et sortit sa tête d'illuminé. Sauf si je la déconnecte aussi.

-Combien de temps? 2 minutes? 30 secondes? Questionna l'Américain.

-Oh encore avec ça? Râla le scientifique.

-On a de la compagnie! S'alarma Ronon.

-Mckay ça y est? S'impatienta le chef militaire d'Atlantis.

-Eh minute papillon il s'est à peine passé une minute! Se défendit le Canadien alors que les Hybratus ouvrent le feu sur l'équipe de Sheppard. Ronon, Teyla et Todd se postèrent à l'entrée. Ils résistent plutôt bien. Mckay tourna un instant ses yeux vers ses coéquipiers lorsqu'il vit que l'inconscient Hybratus était en train de se réveiller.

-Il se réveille! S'alarma le Canadien. Sheppard lui tira dessus le tuant sur le coup.

-Il aurait pu servir Sheppard! Se plaignit le gentil Wraith.

-Désolé! S'excusa John.

-C'est bon! Lorsque j'appuierai leur porte des étoiles sera désactivée et leurs boucliers également, expliqua Mérédith alors que les tirs s'intensifièrent dont un qui passa proche de Mckay.

-Il en arrive de partout John, s'écria la jeune chef Athosienne.

-Faites-le! Ordonna Sheppard. Mckay appuya provoquant un arrêt des boucliers. Les tirs Atlantes s'écrasèrent donc sur le croiseur provoquant des secousses.

-C'est bon!

-Atlantis ici Sheppard! Téléportez-nous! Ordonna d'une voix pressée le Colonel.

-*Bien! Fit Zelenka mais alors que les Hybratus tombaient, l'un d'eux parvint à toucher Ronon sur le torse. Ce dernier tomba au sol. Ils se firent téléporter à ce moment. Ils attérissèrent devant la porte des étoiles d'Atlantis. Woolsey se précipita vers eux alors qu'il donna l'ordre à Carson d'abattre le croiseur ennemi ce qui fût rapidement effectué.

-Une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement! Ordonna-t-il. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda RW alors que Teyla et Sheppard se dirigèrent vers leur compagnon. Sheppard prit son pouls.

-Son pouls est faible! S'alarma Sheppard alors que Carson arriva avec son équipe. Tous étaient très inquiet.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Redemanda le patron.

-On s'est fait canarder mais on a les coordonnées! Par contre j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant, expliqua Rodney alors que Carson se dirigea vers Ronon.

-Quoi donc? Fit RW.

-Leur langue est un mélange bizarre d'ancien Wraith et d'ancien Lantien, avoua Rodney.

-Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir? Demanda John très inquiet pour son ami.

-Je ne sais pas, le tir l'a pénétré profondément dans la chair mais apparemment il n'a pas atteint le coeur ce qui est bon signe. Après une radio j'en saurais sans doute plus, expliqua Carson en soulevant Ronon et le déposant sur un brancard.

* * *

A suivre!!!

* * *

Ouf je me suis abstenu! Vous avez de la chance! Pour être franc avec vous je voulais faire disparaître Ronon. Mais bon finalement j'ai décidé de le laisser en vie. Un peu de brute dans ce monde. Beaucoup de suspens, d'action, de révélation et d'humour bref un bon chapître. Je l'aime bien. Je le mets pour l'instant en 3ème position derrière n°4 et n°6. Et bien à vous et à très rapidement. Bisous.

pf59


	9. CH9 La Reine

Human frontier

Titre: Human frontier

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame, adventure.

Rated: T par sécurité.

Réponse aux reviews:  
**_Lunastrelle_**: Tu auras enfin les réponses à tes questions.

**_CharlotteOfraises_**: La suite et que ça saute? C'est ce que tu disais...et ben la voilà...enfin. Bonne lecture et bonnes révélations.

Disclaimer: Toujours rien. Pas à moi.

Note: Neo - Human frontier (Melodifestivalen 2010). On entre maintenant dans la deuxième partie de la fic (non seulement par ce qui se passe, mais aussi avec le nombre de chapîtres). Pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe. J'espère que vous allez apprécier la lecture.

* * *

Précédemment dans "Human frontier": "Leur langue est un mélange bizarre d'ancien Wraith et d'ancien Lantien, avoua Rodney.

-Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir? Demanda John très inquiet pour son ami.

-Je ne sais pas, le tir l'a pénétré profondément dans la chair mais apparemment il n'a pas atteint le coeur ce qui est bon signe. Après une radio j'en saurais sans doute plus, expliqua Carson en soulevant Ronon et le déposant sur un brancard...Et maintenant, la suite..."

* * *

___Human frontier: chapître 9 "La Reine"___

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion, Woolsey, Taran ainsi que l'équipe de Sheppard discutait.

-Les attaquer reviendrait à du suicide, s'emporta Todd.

-On ne sait même pas pourquoi ils nous en veulent, le meilleur moyen est de discuter. Après nous aviserons, pensa Woolsey.

-Discuter avec la Reine? Mais vous n'y pensez pas? Tenta le chef Al'eyron.

-Nous sommes des pacifistes avant tout Taran, et la négociation fait parti du pacifisme. Si nous pouvons éviter une guerre qui verrait notre défaite alors nous saisirons cette chance, lui expliqua le patron de la cité.

-Avec les coordonnées qu'on a on sait où les trouver, ajouta Sheppard.

-Grâce à qui hein? Fit innocemment le père Mckay.

-Rodney! S'indigna Teyla.

-Quoi? Si on veut aller leur dire bonjour faudrait peut-être se dépêcher!

-Taran! Pouvez-vous nous escorter avec un de vos vaisseaux?

-Au cas où ça tournerait mal? On est déjà en guerre alors une bataille de plus ou de moins..., leur dit Taran.

-On partira dans une heure!

* * *

___pendant ce temps___

* * *

Dans ses quartiers, la Reine lisait tranquillement le rapport de la mission Kos'yr lorsque son second entra.

-Que veux-tu Jorek? Souffla la Reine.

-Ma Reine, le vaisseau est enfin terminé! Sourit-il conquérant. La Reine se mit elle aussi à sourire et éteignit le projecteur. Elle s'allongea au fond de son fauteuil.

-Très bien! Que son équipage monte à bord et décolle le plus vite possible.

-Bien! Il atteindra la Terre dans un peu plus de 4 heures après son départ.

-Parfait Jorek! Et...le croiseur?

-J'ai le regret de vous informer qu'il a été détruit.

-Excellente nouvelle.

-Mais...et s'ils ont réussi à savoir où nous sommes?

-Et bien ils viendront! Comme ça Atlantis sera détruit et les Lantiens ne seront plus une menace.

* * *

___un peu plus tard___

* * *

A l'infirmerie, Sheppard dormait sur sa chaise en face du corps de Ronon. Teyla arriva et le secoua légèrement.

-Alors John? Comment va-t-il?

-Carson dit qu'il va s'en sortir mais un poumon a été perforé. Il risque d'être moins physique, lui expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle s'assieds à ses côtés.

-Mais Ronon est un battant je suis sûr qu'il s'en remettra et qu'il prendra encore plus de plaisir à casser du Wraith, sourit Teyla en le soutenant par le bras lorsque Todd arriva.

-Alors? Comment va-t-il?

-John dit qu'il va s'en sortir mais un poumon a été perforé. Il risque d'être moins physique. Dévoila la jeune Athosienne.

-Je n'ai jamais vu d'humain aussi résistant que lui. Il aura encore plus de mérite lorsqu'il cassera du Wraith, leur sourit Todd. Teyla et Sheppard se regardèrent et pouffèrent légèrement alors que ce fut Rodnet qui arriva, un croissant à la main.

-Et moi? Questionna Todd.

-C'était le dernier! Alors? Comment va monsieur muscle?

-Teyla dit qu'il va s'en sortir mais un poumon a été perforé ce qui risque d'entraver ses aptitudes physiques, lui expliqua le gentil Wraith alors que Rodney prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de Todd.

-Mais c'est un dur à cuir ce gars, il prendra encore plus de plaisir pour aller casser du Wraith, Todd ainsi que Teyla et Sheppard pouffèrent de rire devant un Rodney qui ne comprenait pas. Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

-Rien! Dirent-ils tous ensemble alors que Carson arriva.

-Eh qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce monde! Pas tous à la fois! Je sais qu'il vous manque mais il est entre de bonnes mains. Allez ouste! Dehors! Fit le médecin en faisant des signes avec les bras pour dire ce qu'il veut dire.

-Il est entre les mains du meilleur docteur de Pégase, sourit Rodney alors qu'ils sortirent un par un.

-Prévenez-nous lorsqu'il se réveillera, lui demanda John.

-Je le ferais, acquiesça l'Ecossais.

* * *

___un peu plus tard___

* * *

Atlantis sortit d'hyperespace. Toute l'équipe était aux postes de contrôle.

-On est à portée de communication! S'exclama Chuck.

-Allez-y! Ouvrez un canal! Ordonna Woolsey tendu.

-Canal ouvert! Confirma le Chucknicien.

-Hybratus ici Richard Woolsey de la cité d'Atlantis! Répondez je vous prie! Fit-il alors que rien ne lui répondit.

-Ils nous contactent aussi! Fit Teyla.

-*Ici Jorek! Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Menaça-t-il.

-Nous voudrions savoir quelques petites choses mais avant nous souhaiterions parler à votre Reine, expliqua gentiment RW.

-*Ma Reine n'a rien à vous dire, grogna le second.

-Nous ne serions pas venus ici dans le but d'être agressif! Alors s'il vous plaît nous souhaiterions parler à votre Reine!

-*Je vais voir si elle peut prendre la parole! La communication se coupa quelques secondes avant que la Reine ne leur fit face.

-*Que voulez-vous? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bonjour madame! En fait nous souhaiterions savoir pourquoi vous avez attaqué notre monde? Dit humblement le big patron d'Atlantis.

-*Parce que vous le méritiez! Nous n'avons pas oublié ce que vous nous avez fait! Affirma la Reine sans appel.

-Ce que nous vous avons fait? Mais on ne vous connaît même pas, se défendit le dégarni.

-*Et vous espériez que je vais vous croire? Pouffa-t-elle.

-Nous pourrions peut-être en discuter à bord de notre cité? Tenta gentiment Woolsey.

-*Sur une planète neutre?

-Laquelle?

-*A ces coordonnées! Votre équipe et la mienne c'est tout, ordonna presque la Reine. Woolsey acquiesça. Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'endroit convenu et ils se téléportent. Todd, Sheppard, Teyla, Mckay, Woolsey et Taran étaient face à la Reine et Jorek. Toute l'équipe d'Atlantis était resté un peu scotché par l'apparence de la Reine. Todd, lui, était plutôt scotché sur son second. Ce dernier le regardait aussi étrangement que notre gentil Wraith. Todd sentait que quelque chose clochait. Qu'il avait une animositée envers eux. Pas lui, simplement _eux_.

-Enchanté! Fit RW intrigué.

-Alors? S'impatienta la Reine.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda sagement l'Athosienne.

-Les Hybratus, dit-elle fier d'elle.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à nous attaquer? Questionna Rodney.

-La sonde qui est arrivée sur Atlantis servait à lire votre base de données. On savait que les Lantiens étaient partis il y a 10000ans mais nous ne savions pas où. Et lorsque la sonde était arrivé, elle n'a pas trouvé Atlantis. Un peu plus tard nous avons capturé un groupe autonome d'Asgards et par chance, ils vous avaient croisés. Je n'ai pas eu toutes les informations mais simplement la principale: où vous vous cachiez. La sonde est ensuite arrivé chez vous. A sû que vous vous étiez caché sur Terre. Elle y est donc allé et elle vous a montré de quoi on était capable. Ce n'est qu'un avant goût!

-Mais nous ne sommes pas les Lantiens! Avoua John.

-Vous êtes leurs descendants, vous savez donc ce qu'ils nous ont fait, s'énerva la Reine alors que Jorek posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle le regarda et comprit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'emporte trop.

-Ecoutez madame, lorsqu'ils sont revenus de leur bataille contre les Wraith, ils ont cherché l'Ascencion et l'ont trouvé. Il n'existe pas de Lantiens encore vivant aujourd'hui ou du moins pas à notre connaissance. Ce qu'ils vous ont fait a dû être terrible et nous aimerions comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, expliqua calmement RW. Il aurait dû faire diplômate.

-Pourquoi ces questions? Se replia-t-elle légèrement.

-Vous ressemblez à..., Woolsey tentait de finir sa phrase mais ce fut la Reine qui la finit pour lui.

-A nos deux espèces, fit comprendre Todd en se montrant ainsi que ceux d'Atlantis.

-Je ne savais que les Lantiens s'étaient liés avec les Wraith même si ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau, dit-elle en regardant Todd et de lui faire un faible sourire.

-Pardon? L'interrompit le dégarni en chef.

-Notre espèce...est un savant mélange de Wraith et de Lantien. Nous sommes les descendants de ceux qui se sont reproduits il y a très longtemps, leur avoua la Reine.

-Comment est-ce possible? Fit Teyla alors que la Reine les regarda un à un.

-Certains Lantiens éprouvaient une attirance envers des Wraith, ils ont eu des rapports et certaines ont même été enceinte. Les relations entre Lantiens et Wraith prospéraient mais le Conseil ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre certains de leur groupe et certains Wraith. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs très ouvert et laissait même le soin aux Lantiens qui était avec, la possibilité de vivre avec leur compagne ou compagnon. Mais lorsque le Conseil Lantien l'a découvert, ils ont expatrié tous ceux qui avaient eu des rapports avec eux et les enfants _cachés_ également. Ils les ont envoyé dans cette galaxie, sur une planète avec de quoi vivre malgré tout puis ils sont partis nous laissant seul et abandonné. Mais les Wraith ont appris ce qui s'est passé, le Conseil Lantien s'était défendu en disant qu'ils représentaient une menace ce que les Wraith ont immédiatement prit pour un acte de guerre et l'un d'eux s'était nourri du chef Lantien. La guerre était déclarée et a prit le chemin que nous avons connu voyant à notre plus grand plaisir, la défaite des Lantiens. Nous avons donc choisi d'attendre dans l'anonymat et de prospérer afin d'atteindre une puissance technologique comparable voire supérieur aux Lantiens. Je suis désolée que vous en ayez subit les conséquences.

-Un peu comme Hitler mais en pire, soupira Sheppard.

-Nous savons cependant qu'un de vos vaisseaux doit détruire la Terre. Pouvez-vous l'arrêter avant qu'il ne parte?

-Je crains que cela ne soit impossible! Il a quitté notre espace il y a quelques minutes. Il atteindra votre planète dans moins de 4 heures.

* * *

A suivre!!!

* * *

J'adore ce chapître! Voilà, on sait qui sont finalement les Hybratus. Le compte à rebours est lancé pour retourner sur Terre et abattre le vaisseau. Le chapître suivant promet d'être chaud. J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié que moi et attention, si vous ne laissez pas de review, je laisse leur vaisseau détruire la Terre. Nan je plaisante...quoi que...bon allez trêve de plaisanteries et je vous dit à très rapidement pour l'avant dernier chapître. Salut à tous.

pf59


	10. CH10 Retour sur Terre

Human frontier

Titre: Human frontier

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame, adventure.

Rated: T par sécurité.

Réponse aux reviews:  
_**Lunastrelle**_: Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça les Lantiens. Apprécie (ou pas) la suite.

_**CharlotteOfraises**_: Et voilà la suite tant attendue pour toi et pour Todd (laisse-la regarder au moins. Regarde pas ce que tu vas faire avec Sheppard de toute façon tu feras rien donc va manger tes skittles (c'est ce que j'ai mangé aujourd'hui miam.)

Disclaimer: Toujours rien. Pas à moi.

Note: Neo - Human frontier (Melodifestivalen 2010). On entre maintenant dans la deuxième partie de la fic (non seulement par ce qui se passe, mais aussi avec le nombre de chapîtres). Pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe. J'espère que vous allez apprécier la lecture.

* * *

Précédemment dans "Human frontier": "Je crains que cela ne soit impossible! Il a quitté notre espace il y a quelques minutes. Il atteindra votre planète dans moins de 4 heures...Et maintenant, la suite..."

* * *

___Human frontier: chapître 10 "Retour sur Terre"___

* * *

Woolsey et les siens étaient inquiet. Sur le visage de la Reine, on pouvait percevoir de l'inquiétude.

-En partant maintenant et à pleine puissance on arriverai dans 3 heures, leur fit comprendre Rodney.

-Je vous accompagne, ordonna la Reine.

-J'allais vous le proposez de toute façon, sourit faiblement Richard.

-Je retourne sur mon vaisseau, fit Taran qui se fit téléporter sur son vaisseau.

-Atlantis téléportez-nous tous et mettez le cap à vitesse maximale vers la Terre, ordonna RW. Ils se firent tous téléporter et Atlantis se dirigea vers la Terre.

* * *

Alors qu'Atlantis se dirigeait vers la Terre, l'équipe principale de la cité, la Reine et Jorek discutaient.

-Le vaisseau doit faire des pauses pour arriver sur Terre. Ils les feront à ces coordonnées. Possédant une porte des étoiles, lorsqu'elle fait une pause près d'une planète avec une porte des étoiles, la notre devient dominante, montra Jorek.

-Ca on le sait. Ils s'arrêteront au dessus de la planète où vivent les Athosiens. On active la porte des étoiles et vous leur dites qu'ils doivent rentrer à la maison, expliqua rapidement Rodney.

-Quand arriverons-nous? Demanda la Reine.

-On arrivera sur la nouvelle Atlantis dans moins d'une heure. Eux s'arrêteront un peu plus tard. On a simplement qu'à attendre,

-Vous souhaiteriez peut-être manger?

-Avec plaisir merci!

-Parfait, votre escorte vous y conduira.

* * *

___un peu plus tard___

* * *

Dans la salle où avait été diffusé le grand prix de F1, cette fois-ci, Sheppard et son équipe ainsi que Todd étaient en train de regarder car ils pensaient que le problème était réglé. Woolsey arriva à ce moment.

-Alors c'était là que vous vous cachiez? Oh? C'est quoi?

-Ronon est sorti il y a quelques minutes et comme on sait qu'il aodre Star Trek Voyager alors on regarde. C'est l'épisode où le Docteur se perd dans son simulateur de rêves, révéla Mckay tout en mangeant le pop-corn.

-Mon épisode préféré avec en rôle principal mon acteur préféré (1)! Est-ce qu'il a déjà chanté "La donna e mobile"?

-Oui. Ya longtemps. Vous venez de rater le moment où il voit Seven of Nine toute nue, lui révéla Rodney.

-Oh mince, j'adorait cette scène, dit-il en s'asseyant effondré.

-Va savoir pourquoi, pensa Mckay à voix basse alors qu'il mangea le dernier pop-corn. Ronon lui donna un coup dans les côtes ce qui eut pour effet au scientifique de recracher son pop-corn qui tomba au sol plein de bave. Merci gros malin! râla le scientifique ce qui fit sourire le Satédien.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour aller en rechercher? Demanda l'ex runner froidement mais qui au fond était en train de s'amuser. Rodney sortit dans un grognement et en baragouinant des paroles incompréhensibles. Todd se leva également et quitta la pièce. Il entra dans ses quartiers et ferma derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers un petit meuble où il ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir une petite boîte de cachets. Il en prit deux. Il les avala avec la bouteille d'eau posée juste à ses côtés lorsqu'il entendit un décompte. Tic, tac, tic, tac...une explosion le fit sursauter. Il eût un gros pincement au coeur. Encore ces pressentiments. Le prototype avait de drôles d'effet secondaires...qui avait toutefois bien failli s'avérer exact. Bah c'est qu'une coïncidence. Ca peut pas arriver des gens qui sentent l'avenir. Et il était pas encore sénile. Ou du moins pas trop atteint pouffa-t-il.

* * *

Todd faisait un tour dans la cité, il trouva Jorek face à une des très nombreuses fenêtres de la cité.

-Que faites-vous? Demanda le Wraith.

-J'en profite pour admirer cette cité, elle est vraiment magnifique. Nous n'avions plus espoir d'y refouler le sol un jour, fit le second de la Reine.

-Je comprends et je partage votre enthousiasme concernant la beautée de cette cité. Les Lantiens était de très bons...bâtisseurs.

* * *

___système solaire de la Nouvelle Atlantis___

* * *

La cité était sortit d'hypervortex et resta en orbite. Elle attendait l'heure propice lorsque cette dernière arriva.

-Contactez les! Ordonna le patron bientôt parti pour faire boule de cristal. Chuck s'exécuta et activa la porte des étoiles. Tout le groupe avait été réuni.

-On va enfin pouvoir en terminer avec ça et rentrer chez nous, souffla Rodney alors que la porte des étoiles s'activa. La Reine établit un contact avec le chef de son destroyer.

-Petushko ici ta Reine, restez en orbite autour de la planète. Nous allons venir vous expliquer la situation.

-*Que se passe-t-il ma Reine?

-C'est une très longue histoire, dit-elle en regardant les Atlantes et leur sourit. Avec votre permission j'aimerai que vous veniez pour qu'on finisse les détails. Woolsey sembla peser le pour et le contre.

-Bien! Dites-leur qu'on arrive. Sheppard vous venez avec votre équipe. Todd, vous remplacez Ronon, ordonna Woolsey.

-Je veux vous accompagner, lui répondit le Satédien menaçant.

-Il en est hors de question Ronon, dit sans appel le dégarni. Ronon le fusilla du regard ce qui fit peur à Woolsey qui décida de vite passer à autre chose. La Reine et Jorek descendirent les escaliers suivit par Todd puis Woolsey et le reste de l'équipe de Sheppard. La Reine et Jorek traversèrent l'horizon des évènement suivi par Todd mais Woolsey se stoppa et les autres en firent de même. La porte des étoiles resta active.

-Qu'y a-t-il Woolsey? Demanda John intrigué. De l'autre côté, Jorek et la Reine attendaient les autres ainsi que Todd.

-J'ai eu un message de la Terre, il y a quelques minutes avant que vous n'arriviez...ils m'ont confirmé que le vaisseau ennemi n'a jamais fait d'escales. Ils nous mentent. Chuck fermez la porte. Taran avait également un pressentiment et se dirige déjà vers la Terre. Sheppard le prit par le col furieux.

-Pourquoi avoir agit de la sorte?

-J'avais reçu des ordres colonel, celui de savoir pourquoi les Hybratus en avaient après nous. Le fait qu'un Wraith vivait librement sur la cité n'avait pas plu au CIS qui voulait l'utiliser comme cobaye lorsque tout ceci aurait été fini. Sheppard le lâcha, prit Rodney par le bras et partirent sous le regard furieux et fusillant de Ronon et Teyla. Woolsey activa son oreillette. Docteur Beckett passez hypervortex, ordonna RW.

* * *

A bord du vaisseau ennemi, la porte se referma provoquant la surprise de Todd.

-Gardes! Ordonna la Reine. Les gardes encerclèrent rapidement le Wraith.

-Traitresse! S'écria le Wraith qui se sentait trahi par Woolsey.

-Tes _amis_ avaient tout prévu on dirait. Emmenez-le en cellule.

* * *

Atlantis se dirigeait vers la Terre. Sheppard arriva avec Mckay dans au hangar à Jumper.

-Mais qu'est ce que v...le Dart? Le chef militaire le dirigeait vers le Dart de Todd.

-Je veux que vous le traffiquiez pour qu'il ait la capacité de s'occulter! Je vais m'expliquer avec Woolsey.

-Allez-y doucement John, tenta d'appaiser le Canadien.

* * *

Todd était en cellule, il savait, malgré ce qui c'était passé, que tous n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui venait de se passer notamment John et Rodney. Par contre Woolsey...rien que d'y penser ses poils s'érissaient sur son crâne. Il aurait mieux fait de se nourrir de lui tant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion. Il avait toujours confiance envers les Atlantes et ils viendraient le secourir.

* * *

Sheppard entra dans le bureau de Woolsey et claqua la porte derrière lui. Woolsey, sur sa chaise, l'avait vu arrivé et avait vu les problèmes pointer le bout de son nez.

-C'est quoi votre problème? S'écria-t-il alors que le patron lisait un rapport.

-Je vous demande pardon? Fit RW en continuant sa lecture.

-Vous voyez très bien à quoi je fais allusion alors ne faites pas celui qui ne savait pas, s'emporta le militaire. Richard retira ses lunettes et se leva.

-Colonel Sheppard je vous prierai de bien vouloir changer de ton avec moi, répliqua aussi cinglant le chef de la cité.

-Oh bien sûr, vous manipulez toute la cité pour rester dans les petits papiers du CIS c'est bien. Gentil garçon! Ironisa l'Américain. Woolsey s'approcha de lui les nerfs montant quelque peu.

-Attention à ce que vous dites Colonel Sheppard ou je v..., mais il n'eût pas terminé que le colonel lui dit de but en blanc.

-Je vais récupérer Todd que vous le vouliez ou non! Un très léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du boss qui croisa les bras.

-Quand? Comment et pourquoi? Questionna froidement RW.

-Grâce au Dart de Todd! Quand on sera sur Terre, on l'utilisera pour aller sur le vaisseau ennemi, récupérer Todd et leur laisser une jolie bombe atomique, lui expliqua gentiment

-Vous savez Sheppard...j'espérais que vous feriez ça, sourit le dégarni satisfait.

-Comment ça? Fit un Colonel John perdu.

-Landry m'a dit...qu'un agent du CIS était infiltré pour voir comment tout cela se déroulait et voir si je suivais leur direction. Ils le voulaient comme cobaye de gré ou de force. J'espérais qu'en agissant ainsi...je vous obligerai à vous servir de son Dart. La bombe est déjà prête. Taran l'a avec lui. On n'attend plus que Mckay. Sheppard n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il s'était fait avoir par Woolsey. C'était comme un coup aux échecs et Woolsey avait prévu le coup de Sheppard en trompant tous ses adversaires. Et dire qu'il perdait toujours au poker...

-Alors vous...

-J'avais tout prévu oui. On va arriver sur Terre. Vous avez carte blanche sur cette mission Sheppard, répondit le boss.

-Merci monsieur.

* * *

___arrivée sur Terre___

* * *

Atlantis était sur le point d'arriver. Sheppard alla voir Rodney avec Ronon, Lorne et Teyla.

-Alors ça avance?

-Je suis pas sous pression...mais j'ai fini. Un peu compliqué à réaliser mais c'est opérationnel, sourit Rodney en se frottant le front comme un épuisé.

-Bravo Rodney! Remercia l'Athosienne.

-Pour une fois qu'il se rend utile..., rajouta Ronon.

-Woolsey est d'accord pour qu'on l'utilise pour faire exploser le vaisseau. On aura une bombe de Taran aussi. Vous venez avec nous.

-Quoi à bord de leur vaisseau?

-*Colonel Sheppard? L'interrompit RW.

-Oui Woolsey? Confirma le militaire.

-*On vient d'arriver. Taran est déjà là. Allez-y! On a 20 minutes avant que le vaisseau ennemi n'arrive, bien.

-Bien monsieur! Comment je fais alors pour l'invisibilité? Demanda John à son scientifique préféré.

-Elle est reliée directement au système qui commande le rayon de téléportation. Lorsque vous l'activerez pour nous stocker, l'invisibilité se mettra en marche jusqu'à ce que vous nous rematérialisez, lui expliqua simplement le Canadien.

-Ok, j'aurais plus qu'à réactiver le rayon pour le laisser invisible et être tranquille, affirma le colonel.

-Simple comme bonjour, ajouta Ronon sous le regard surpris de tous. Sheppard monta à bord, leva son Dart et téléporta ses amis. Il se dirigea vers le vaisseau de Taran et y entra. Il rematérialisa son équipe avant de les reprendre avec la bombe en plus. Il attendit en orbite jusqu'à l'arrivée du vaisseau ennemi.

* * *

-Nous n'attendons plus que vos ordres ma Reine! Fit Jorek.

-Lancez les chasseurs et ouvrez le feu sur leur flotte! Ordonna la Reine. Je vais aller voir notre prisonnier. Les chasseurs sortirent tout comme ceux de la flotte Terrienne et les vaisseaux ouvrèrent le feu sur leur ennemi respectif. Les vaisseaux Terriens avaient un peu de mal, le vaisseau de Taran résistait bien et Atlantis également. Sheppard profita de l'occasion pour entrer sur le vaisseau ennemi.

* * *

Sheppard rematérialisa son équipe et la bombe dans un endroit caché avant d'utiliser à nouveau son rayon pour rendre son Dart invisible. Il arriva enfin et sortit.

-Rodney vous restez ici avec Lorne pour protéger la bombe et le Dart! Nous on va récupérer notre homme, Fit John en regardant aux alentours.

-Bien monsieur! Bonne chance! Lui dit Evan.

-J'armerai la bombe pendant que vous irez le récupérer, leur expliqua le Canadien.

-Bonne idée!

-Je suis pas le plus intelligent pour rien, sourit supérieurement le chef scientifique.

-Bon allez on y va!

* * *

A bord du vaisseau ennemi, la Reine arrivait devant la cellule de Todd.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Demanda familièrement le Wraith.

-J'ai un autre but que cette planète et je sais que tu sais des choses sur ce que je recherche, lui expliqua la Reine se postant devant lui.

-Et que recherchez vous? Comment faire des brownies? Fit l'ancien commandant de sa flotte Wraith en pouffant.

-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur l'Ascencion, lui ordonna la Reine avec un sourire conquérant.

* * *

L'Odyssey est un peu en retrait en performance est ses boucliers en prennent un sacré coup alors que les chasseurs alliés se prennent une belle raclée. Les pilotes des chasseurs ennemis semblaient avoir préparé ce combat comme si c'était le plus important de leur vie et dans un sens c'était un peu ça. A un moment donné, toute la flotte allié fut détruite.

-Monsieur, les chasseurs ennemis foncent vers le vaisseau Al'eyron et nous, fit le Tchèque.

-Beckett éliminez-les avant qu'ils ne se percutent, ordonna RW.

-L'Odyssey et l'Apollo semblent très endommagé, ajouta le second scientifique le plus intelligent de la cité.

-Est-ce qu'on peut les secourir à temps?

-Négatif, fit Zelenka.

-Impact dans 3! 2! 1! Les chasseurs ennemis s'écrasèrent contre l'Al'eyron et Atlantis. Leurs boucliers résistèrent mais avaient été un peu endommagé lorsque l'Odyssey fut détruit.

* * *

Sur le vaisseau ennemi, la Reine s'impatientait.

-Alors?

-Va plutôt te faire une coloration! Le blanc te vieillit, sourit Todd sachant qu'il l'énervait et qu'il gagnait du temps.

-ASSEZ!!! Hurla-t-elle en le frappant. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur l'Ascencion ou je demande à mes gardes de t'abattre sur le champ!

-Vous ne le ferez pas et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Qui vous dit que je sais quelque chose? Sourit encore notre petit Wraith.

-Ne me pousse pas à bout Wraith! Cracha la Reine des Hybratus.

-Moi c'est Todd et vous? Rajouta-t-il sachant qu'elle allait craquer.

-GARDES!!! Pointez vos armes sur lui! je mettrai ma menace à exécution s'il le faut alors pour la dernière fois, DIS MOI!!! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

-Crève vieille peau!!! Hurla-t-il lorsqu'un tir retentit dans la pièce glaçant le sang de Todd.

* * *

A SUIVRE!!!

* * *

(1) On remet ça pour Woolsey.

Et voilà! L'avant dernier chapître est terminé. J'ai bien aimé! Je le pensais être plus long mais ça va. Ca devient critique pour tout le monde. Le dernier chapître réserve des surprises. Et bien merci à vous d'avoir lu et/ou reviewé fidèles lecteurs et à très rapidement pour le dernier chapître.

pf59


	11. CH11 La fin du jeu

Human frontier

Titre: Human frontier

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame, adventure.

Rated: T par sécurité.

La dernière réponse aux reviews:  
_**CharlotteOfraises**_: Calme tes ardeurs concernant Woolsey et apprécie ce final. Bonne lecture.

_**Lunastrelle**_: Et le final tant attendu (pas très long à attendre.)

Remerciements: Je remercie donc toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé (ya-t-il des garçons qui lisent? Pitié les gars me laissez pas seul! Je suis séquestré par Kavanagh! Vous savez pas ce que ça fait! Bande de veinard hé hé): _**Yellou**_, _**Belmene**_, _**Melior**_, _**Lunastrelle**_ et ma _**CharlotteOfraises**_. Merci à vous! Une dernière petite review à la fin pour terminer?

Disclaimer: Toujours rien. Pas à moi.

Note: Neo - Human frontier (Melodifestivalen 2010). Et voilà on y est, le dernier chapître. OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!! Ze veut pas que ça se finisse! J'ai planché sur deux fins différentes mais finalement j'en ai retenu une et c'est la meilleure solution. Pardonnez mes dernières fautes d'orthographe. C'est le dernier chapître, lâchez-vous!

* * *

Précédemment dans "Human frontier": "Impact dans 3! 2! 1! Les chasseurs ennemis s'écrasèrent contre l'Al'eyron et Atlantis. Leurs boucliers résistèrent mais avaient été un peu endommagé lorsque l'Odyssey fut détruit.

___pendant ce temps___

-Crève vieille peau!!! Hurla-t-il lorsqu'un tir retentit dans la pièce glaçant le sang de Todd...Et maintenant, la suite..."

* * *

___Human frontier: chapître final "La fin du jeu"___

* * *

Les gardes n'eurent pas le temps de riposter qu'ils se firent descendre rapidement. Todd eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'équipe de Sheppard venir vers lui.

-Je savais que vous viendriez, sourit-il en s'approchant d'eux.

-On abandonne jamais un des nôtres, répondit le chef d'équipe.

-Où en est-on? Demanda le Wraith alors qu'ils s'apprétaient à quitter la pièce.

-On va pas tarder à faire exploser ce vaisseau alors vaut mieux pas rester, lui confie l'Américain.

-Bien. Ils sortirent lorsque des gardes arrivèrent. Sheppard se prit une balle dans le bras et Teyla le retint. Ils parviennent à s'échapper. Ils ferment les portes derrière eux.

Pendant ce temps, l'Apollo, très endommagé, finit par exploser alors qu'Atlantis, le Dédale, le Hammond et le vaisseau Al'eyron étaient chacun dans un état différent. Sheppard et son équipe allèrent rejoindre le Dart lorsque Mckay appela le colonel par radio.

-*Sheppard on a un problème! Appela-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a vous avez remarqué que Todd avait changé la déco de son Dart? Ironisa le chef militaire.

-*Ah bon? Enfin bref! La bombe Al'eyron a subit un dérèglement dans sa programmation lorsque vous l'avez téléporté, lui révéla Rodney.

-Et alors vous pouvez la régler! Espéra John.

-*Justement non! Je ne connais pas vraiment l'écriture Al'eyron. Le seul moyen est de l'activer manuellement, continua le chef scientifique de la cité.

-Et alors?

-*Le délai maximal en manuel est de 30 secondes! Vous aurez jamais le temps de partir!

-Trouver une solution avant qu'on arrive!

-*Je promets rien!

-Dépêchez-vous Mckay!

-*Qu'est ce que vous croyez que je fais? S'emporta le Canadien.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le vaisseau ennemi tirait des missiles. Ils se dirigeaient vers Atlantis et le Dédale.

-Les missiles se rapprochent! Impact dans 5! 4! 3! 2! Et les missiles frappèrent de plein fouet la cité alors que le Dédale se fit couper en deux.

-Moteur endommagé! On a perdu les détecteurs et le Dédale a été coupé en deux, s'alarme Radek.

-Ya-t-il des survivants? S'enquérit Woolsey.

-Je pense que oui mais impossible à dire, lui répondit le Tchèque. Le Hammond était parti à la rescousse du Dédale.

-Transférez toute la puissance sur les boucliers afin qu'on cherche des survivants sur le Dédale, ordonna Carter qui mélangeait ses rôles de chef du Hammond et membre de SG1 (elle apparaît en tant que chef du Hammond dans le pilote de SGU).

* * *

Sheppard et son équipe arrivent quasiment au Dart.

-Ce CIS si je les vois je me nourrit d'eux sur le champ, grogna le Wraith.

-Vaut mieux pas! Alors Mckay?

-J'ai réuss...qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé? S'enquérit le scientifique allergique au citron.

-Je me suis prit une balle! Alors?

-J'ai réussi à obtenir jusqu'à 60 secondes de délai mais j'ai une solution complémentaire. C'est pas sûr que ça marche mais c'est possible, lui démontra le Canadien.

-Dites-le!

-Vous téléportez tout le monde vous attérissez de nouveau puis vous armez la bombe. Vous remontez, sortez et Atlantis vous téléporte dans le hangar, expliqua simplement le scientifique.

-Rodney c'est de la folie! Commenta l'Athosienne.

-Mais c'est le plan que mon cerveau vous offre! Lui dit Mckay.

-Justement c'est ce qui m'inquiète! Ironisa John.

-Allez-y moquez-vous mais on doit absolument partir.

-Je le ferais, s'interposa Todd.

-Vous êtes sûr?

-De un, c'est mon Dart! De deux, vous êtes blessé! De trois, vous m'avez fait confiance jusque là et vous êtes venu me chercher. Je ne vous ai jamais déçu et j'ai toujours confiance en vous. Laissez-moi prouver que Woolsey peut me faire confiance et que le suis à la frontière de l'humanité. Je comprends et aime votre mode de vie tout en gardant mes principes de Wraith comme l'honneur.

-Allez-y! Accepta Sheppard.

-Restez ici et dirigez-vous ensuite au bord de la plate-forme. Activez la bombe dès que je fais demi-tour, leur signala le Wraith avant de monter dans son Dart. Gardez ma place de parking!

-Passez chez McDo avant de revenir!

-Un McFleury c'est ça? Sourit-il avant de démarrer le moteur. Il s'éleva alors que Rodney était prêt à activer la bombe au bon moment. Le Dart revint vers eux alors que des tirs sont dirigés vers le Dart. John et les autres tentent de les neutraliser.

-MCKAY ACTIVEZ LA BOMBE!!! Hurla Sheppard. Le Canadien s'exécuta et courut ensuite rejoindre le groupe qui se fit aussitôt téléporter mais Todd ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Les portes du hangar étaient fermés.

-Comme ils disent aux grands maux...les grands remèdes, se dit Todd en tirant pour créer une brèche et s'y engouffrer. Le vaisseau Hybratus dirigea ses tirs vers le Dart. Todd appuya sur le communicateur. Atlantis ici Todd du Dart. Téléportez-moi maintenant le vaisseau ennemi va exploser. Sur Atlantis, Woolsey s'apprêta à donner l'ordre de le téléporter mais un homme arriva.

-Je vous interdit d'accepter Woolsey! Qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas sous les ordres de la Reine pour mieux pénétrer nos défenses?

-J'ai confiance en Todd! Pas envers le CIS monsieur Devlin! Docteur Zelenka téléportez-le dans le hangar, ordonna le chef de la cité.

-On va vous téléporter arrêtez le Dart, ordonna Radek alors que Todd s'exécuta et se fit téléporter de justesse. Il est arrivé dans le hangar. Il rematérialise l'équipe de Sheppard alors que la bombe explosa.

-Alors ça a marché?

-*Je suis désolé Colonel Sheppard, mais on a plus rien à se mettre sous la dent! La menace est erradiquée! Le vaisseau a été détruit! Tout le monde applaudissait et était fou de joie d'avoir gagné une dure bataille. L'équipe de Sheppard sourirent. Ronon se dirigea vers Todd le regard menaçant.

-Ronon..., menaça l'Américain mais le Satédien tendit sa main en signe d'un commun accord.

-Merci! Tous furent surpris de l'attitude de Ronon. Todd sourit et lui serra la main.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pour vous que je l'ai fait mais...de rien!

-Je crois qu'on doit tous vous remercier, fit le Colonel

-Et si on allait à l'infirmerie? Demanda Mckay.

-Bonne idée!

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les survivants du Dédale était rappatrié sur Atlantis. La cité avait ses moteurs en réparation. Sheppard était à l'infirmerie, Mckay et Radek réparaient les moteurs.

-Vous avez vu la nouvelle coiffure de Woolsey?

-Quelle coiffure? Il lui reste presque plus rien sur le caillou, pouffa le Canadien avant que les deux ne se mettent à rire. Teyla et Ronon, étaient tranquillement en train de se reposer au mess alors que Todd était dans ses quartiers lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte.

-Entrez! La personne n'était autre que Woolsey, un peu gêné. Il ferma derrière lui.

-Ecoutez Todd je...

-Sheppard m'a tout expliqué! Le plus important c'est que nous avons éliminé ce vaisseau!

-Grâce à vous!

-Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser mon Dart!

-Justement! Sans lui et sans vous nous n'aurions peut-être pas réussi à gagner. C'est pour ça que le CIS, avec votre accord, accepte de vous laisser un libre accès sur la cité et vous pourrez intégrer l'équipe de Sheppard lorsqu'on reviendra dans la galaxie de Pégase.

-Merci pour tout monsieur Woolsey! Sourit le Wraith alors que quelqu'un d'autre entra sans frapper. C'était Carson.

-Alors Docteur Beckett? Et son rétrovirus?

-Pas tout à fait au point, il y a encore quelques effets secondaires (dit-il en souriant à Todd qui rougit légèrement) mais ça progresse.

-Alors tout est bien qui finit bien! Déclara chaleureusement le commandant.

-Pas tout à fait. On a certe gagné cette bataille, mais rien ne nous dit qu'ils ne reviendront pas.

-Ils ne reviendront pas. J'ai lu dans l'esprît de la Reine. Elle voulait atteindre l'ascencion. Ils nous laisseront en paix, révéla le gentil Wraith.

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Je vous invite à déjeuner? Voulu savoir RW.

-Il y a encore des chaussons aux pommes? S'empressa Todd.

-Non désolé, Mckay a mangé le dernier! Fit Beckett en sortant.

-Est-ce que je peux aller récupérer ce qui m'appartiens de droit? Sourit-il.

-Allez-y! Accepta le dégarni. Todd alla voir Rodney et se planta juste devant lui. Rodney, alors accroupi regarda en l'air pour voir un Todd plutôt énervé.

-Alors comme ça vous avez mangé le dernier chausson aux pommes?

* * *

Et voilà, ça y est! Tout est terminé! La fic se termine donc sur le chausson aux pommes. Et bien cela aura été un véritable plaisir d'écrire et j'espère que vous en aurez prit autant et ne vous inquiétez pas car on se retrouvera très bientôt pour une nouvelle fic. J'ai pourtant peu avancé sur la prochaine fic à chapître (encore au pilote même si 7 chapîtres sont programmés) mais vous commencez à me connaître et vous savez que je suis capable d'aller très vite lorsque l'imagination coule. Oubliez pas, c'est le dernier chapître! N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher sur la review. Merci à vous tous d'avoir été fidèle et de m'avoir suivi. Salut à tous.

pf59


End file.
